The Bridal's Bride Story
by Skyzofrenia
Summary: Status Partner-in-Crime telah berhasil diperbarui. Selanjutnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan? "Ayolah Kaasan, aku tidak berbohong! Lihat saja kiriman terbaru akun gosip di sosial media jika tidak percaya."—"Aku akan merobek isi kepala mu!" Ch6 Updated! Warn inside
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** ** _belongs to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! = OOC, Typo, Absurd, DLDR, Abal, Receh, Garing, Bahasa tidak baku, First fic, Nyubi. Maklumin.**

 **Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan bila ada kesamaan kata-kata, setting, maupun alur. Terinspirasi dari beberapa sumber.**

 **THE BRIDAL'S BRIDE**

 ** _Skyzofrenia_**

"Ya Kaasan."

"Suke, Kaasan tidak mau tahu. Temui gadis ini, dan tidak ada alasan atau acara kabur-kaburan lagi seperti minggu lalu! Mengerti?"

Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kaasannya begitu gencar menjodohkannya kesana-kemari dan ditawarkan pada teman-teman sosialitanya yang sekiranya memiliki anak gadis untuk saling dijodohkan. Memangnya dirinya sebegitu tidak laku 'huh? Ck menyebalkan.

"Hn"

Bukannya ingin menjadi anak durhaka, hanya saja dia selalu malas jika ibunya mulai seperti ini. Alhasil hanya gumaman yang dikeluarkan. Tapi dia yakin ibunya sudah paham. Tipikal Uchiha.

"Ingat Suke, umurmu sudah hampir kepala tiga. Kaasan tidak ingin kau bermain-main lagi dan mulailah mencari calon...blablabla"

Kepala sasuke semakin berdenyut. Inginnya berkata kasar tetapi sadar siapa gerangan yang ada di seberang saluran membuatnya kicep. Disandarkan punggung sepenuhnya pada kursi kerja sambil menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Berkas kontrak yang berserakan di meja kerjanya pun tak jadi atensinya lagi.

"Aku mengerti, Kaasan. Sampai jumpa akhir pekan ini."

Dan dengan itu dimatikannya sambungan telfon secara sepihak, tak perduli dirinya sudah berlaku tak sopan kepada ibunya. Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir, haruskah ibunya selalu bersikap seperti dirinya bujangan tak laku. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam bulan ini ibunya selalu menyuruhnya bertemu gadis-gadis pilihan anak temannya untuk dipertemukan. Hell, Sasuke baru berusia 28 tahun. Masih terlalu dini untuk dicap sebagai bujang lapuk. Bahkan sang Aniki saja baru mengenalkan kekasihnya pada Kaasan dan Tousan pada usia 30 tahun, yah meskipun saat ini mereka sudah menikah sih.

Merasa dirinya sudah tidak ada minat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan, dinyalakannya ponsel yang masih ada di genggaman dan ditekannya _dial_ yang ada pada nomor 2—Nomor 1 hanya untuk Kaasan tercintanya tentu. Dalam hitungan detik pun sudah terdengar suara lembut si penerima.

"Ada apa Suke?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku di Studio. Kenap—"

"Hn. Lima belas menit lagi aku jemput. Bersiaplah."

Dan dengan tidak sopannya—lagi, Sasuke menutup telfon. Si gadis di seberang pasti sekarang sedang jengkel setengah mati dan menggerutu mengumpat dirinya, Sasuke bisa jamin itu. Tapi dirinya tidak perduli, toh sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu. Berdiri menyambar jas serta kunci mobilnya Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan dengan ponsel masih digenggaman. Ketika sampai di meja sekretarisnya sasuke berkata dirinya ada urusan diluar dan akan pulang cepat, tak lupa meminta sang sekretaris membatalkan janji untuk seharian ini. Setelah itu dirinya belalu pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat mendengar jawaban sang sekretaris. Cih, dasar Boss.

-The Bridal's Bride-

Tepat lima belas menit kemudian sebuah Maybach Exelero hitam metalik sudah terparkir manis di halaman sebuah Bridal terkenal di Konoha. Siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke? Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang wanita molek dibalut _loose blouse mustard_ dan _pencil skirt_ hitam diatas lutut dan dipadu dengan stilletto hitam pun keluar. Rambut pirang panjangnya sesekali bergoyang seiring langkahnya menuju Maybach hitam yang berdiam di halaman parkir.

Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatannya membaca email di ponsel ketika dirasanya pintu penumpang terbuka dan sesosok wanita duduk manis di kursi sebelahnya. Belum sampai pintu kembali ditutup si gadis sudah nyerocos.

"Setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk menyelesaikan kata-kataku Suke! Ck, selalu saja asal menutup telfon. Sialan kau Suke."

Apa Sasuke bilang? Pasti si gadis akan mengomel.

"Aku ingin makan di Lemonade."

Mendengar itu raut si gadis seketika berubah cerah. Lemonade adalah Cafe terkenal yang ada di bibir pantai pinggiran Konoha. Dan kenapa si gadis senang? Karena cafe itu langganan mereka sejak masih di sekolah menengah. Mereka memiliki waffle dan dessert lainnya yang tak tertandingi.

"Tumben kau memakai baju seperti itu, Ino. Memang siapa klien mu hari ini?" Sasuke bertanya untuk memecah keheningan, sangat bukan tipikal Uchiha.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, si gadis pun menoleh ke arah kemudi. "Yaah, kau tahu Aktris Temari Sabaku 'kan? Dia akan menikah dengan anggota parlemen Nara."

Dia—Yamanaka Ino—pemilik Bouquette, sebuah Bridal sekaligus _Wedding Organizer_ terkenal seantero Konoha dimana pelanggannya kebanyakan dari kalangan atas seperti selebritis, politikus, maupun pengusaha. Wanita yang merangkap sebagai desainer baju pengantin terkenal ini merupakan sahabatnya dari sekolah menengah atas yang tentunya seumuran dengannya, yah walaupun lebih tua Sasuke beberapa bulan sih. Rambutnya pirang platina asli dan bermata biru khas orang blasteran, karena memang ayahnya berdarah Kaukasian. Hidungnya runcing dengan bibir merah merekah membuat fisiknya terlihat seperti Barbie hidup, begitulah julukannya selama ini. Seringkali dirinya menjadi model photoshoot untuk gaun pengantin rancangannya sendiri sehingga wajahnya tidak jarang menghiasi sampul majalah mode di Konoha maupun internasional.

Entah bagaimana kedua orang berbeda sifat ini bisa jadi sahabat. Padahal Sasuke paling anti dengan spesies perempuan. Menurutnya, perempuan itu merepotkan. Bagaimana tidak? Dimana ada Sasuke pasti ada jeritan para gadis-gadis yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinganya. Belum lagi pernyataan cinta bertubi-tubi, surat cinta yang memenuhi loker dan rentetan hadiah-hadiah yang membuat dirinya mual.

Tapi tidak untuk wanita disampingnya ini. Yah meskipun Ino cerewet hampir selevel dengan Kaasannya, tapi Ino tak pernah menyusahkan dirinya dengan urusan cinta tak jelas bahkan sejak awal mereka bertemu. Sasuke sendiri juga heran mengapa wanita ini tak tertarik padanya. Apa dirinya kurang tampan atau gimana? Tapi itulah yang membuatnya nyaman bersama Ino. Mereka benar-benar murni sahabat tanpa adanya unsur cinta yang mencampuri. Ketika Sasuke memiiki kekasih, Ino-nya tampak biasa saja dan bahkan mendukung mereka. Ketika Ino-nya memiliki kekasih pun dirinya juga ikut bahagia. Bahkan ada perjanjian tak tertulis diantara mereka dimana mereka harus mengenalkan 'calon' kekasih mereka masing-masing dan itu sudah terjadi sejak awal mereka bersahabat.

Sebaliknya, jika salah satu dari mereka patah hati maka mereka akan mencurahkan perasaan masing-masing dan saling menyembuhkan bersama. Pernah suatu ketika kekasih pertama Sasuke yaitu tak lain adalah teman Ino sendiri ketahuan berselingkuh dan memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasuke demi pria lain yang seharusnya membuat dirinya marah dan ingin mengamuk, namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena dengan langkah besar Ino maju dan menampar pipi temannya sendiri di depan mata Sasuke. Setelah itu Ino menariknya pergi dengan pipi berlinang air mata dan meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Sasuke. Ino-nya merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah yang mempertemukan Sasuke dengan temannya itu. Melihat itu semua entah kenapa perasaan marah karena dikhianatinya menguap tak bersisa. Ino menggantikannya untuk marah dan itu membuatnya kagum pada sosok Ino. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Mengingat momen itu membuatnya menarik sudut bibirnya samar.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Suke? Kau gila?"

Lenyap sudah senyum samarnya dan berganti lirikan jengkel. Sasuke lupa ada Ino disebelahnya, wanita yang tak bisa dikelabuhi setelah Kaasannya. Merusak suasana saja.

Selanjutnya hanya cerocosan Ino yang menemani perjalanan mereka menuju pinggiran Konoha dan diiringi sahutan 'hn' dari Sasuke tentu saja.

-The Bridal's Bride-

"Uhuk-! Apa?"

Ino tersedak limunnya sejurus setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimat. Membuat Sasuke segera menyodorkan selembar tisu yang disahut Ino untuk membersihkan bibirnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Ino."

"Kau gila Suke!" Ino menatap marah pada Sasuke. Seenaknya saja pria ini bicara.

"Ck, hanya pura-pura di depan gadis itu Ino. Ayolaah"

Pernah mendengar Sasuke merengek? Bahkan Kaasannya saja tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke merengek sejak dirinya tamat taman kanak-kanak. Dan jika saja Kaasannya tahu dirinya merengek pada Ino di usianya sekarang, pasti sang ibunda akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Ino masih shock. Waffle favoritnya pun sudah tak menjadi atensinya lagi. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau aku dibunuh bibi? Ohh tidak tidak. Yang paling parah, bagaimana kalau Sai tahu?" Ino jadi parno sendiri.

Sasuke mendesah. Memikirkan ulang bagaimana dirinya bisa tahan dengan wanita hiperbolis seperti Ino. Namun semua pikiran negatifnya hilang mengingat hanya Ino yang bisa menolongnya.

"Kaasan tidak akan tahu Ino. Dan jika kau tidak mengatakan pada Sai, kekasihmu itu tidak akan tahu."

Setelah hening beberapa saat Ino kembali menyahut, "Kenapa harus aku? Kau kan bisa pilih satu dari sekian banyak penggemarmu diluar sana".

Sasuke mencondongkan badan ke arah Ino. "Kau ingin mereka ke-GR-an? Aku tidak mau setelah itu mereka malah merepotkanku. Dan karena hanya kau yang tidak menganggapku 'pria' jadi hanya kau yang bisa menolongku."

Ino mengerjap beberapa kali. Jarak wajah keduanya hanya sejengkal namun Ino tidak memundurkan badannya dan malah merasa biasa saja ditatap sedekat itu oleh Sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar juga. Jadi setelah bermenit-menit ditatap intens oleh Sasuke Uchiha dirinya menghela napas lelah.

"Sulit untuk berkata tidak padamu Suke"

Mendengarnya, Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Dirinya tahu wanita didepannya ini tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya. Karena dirinya pun begitu. Dan dengan jawaban Ino itu, entah kenapa Esspresso pesanannya menjadi tidak sepahit awal ketika diminumnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu atau kurobek bibirmu Suke!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Menggoda Ino-nya akan selalu menyenangkan. Dasar pria gila.

 **-TBC-**

 ** _A/N: Fic perdana, jadi mohon maklum kalo banyak kekurangan (/v/)_**

 ** _Menerima kritik dan saran dengan dada terbuka (?)_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading~_**

 **Skyzofrenia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** ** _belongs to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! OOC, Typo, Absurd, DLDR, Abal, Receh, Garing, Menstrim, Romens gagal, Bahasa tidak baku, First fic, Nyubi. Maklumin.**

 **Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan bila ada kesamaan kata-kata, setting, maupun alur. Terinspirasi dari beberapa sumber.**

 **THE BRIDAL'S BRIDE**

 ** _Skyzofrenia_**

Sinar matahari pagi menembus hangat dari sela-sela gorden ungu yang tersibak, membelai lembut kulit tanpa cela dan sedikit mengusik tidur cantik wanita yang masih nyaman menenggelamkan kepala pirangnya di dalam buaian bantal. Yamanaka Ino masih akan melanjutkan tidurnya jika tidak merasakan dering dari ponsel yang berada di nakas tempat tidur, menyanyikan lagu yang dia atur khusus untuk orang tertentu.

Mendengar itu tangan ramping Ino bergerak meraba-raba dan ketika ponselnya sudah di genggaman langsung saja dirinya menggeser layar ke kanan dan menempelkan ponsel di telinga kirinya. Tak perlu melirik siapa yang menelpon, karena itu sudah jelas _pria-nya._ Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Shimura Sai.

"Selamat pagi, nona cantik." Oh betapa indahnya pagi ini.

"Hmm selamat pagi juga , tuan tampan." Terdengar kekehan halus diseberang sana. Masih memejamkan mata dan memeluk bantal tentunya.

"Aku tahu kau masih bermesraan dengan ranjangmu." Sekarang gantian Ino yang terkekeh. Sai terlalu tahu akan dirinya.

"Iya-iya aku bangun sekarang." Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian Ino mulai bangkit duduk dan merenggangkan tubuh sintalnya—masih diatas kasur tentu saja.

"Baiklah princess, tugasku sebagai alarm-mu sudah terlaksana. Mandi dan bersiaplah. Aku mencintaimu." Sai berujar kalem.

Sambil beranjak ke pinggiran kasur lagi-lagi Ino terkekeh "Aku lebih mencintaimu." Setelah yakin sambungan telpon mati, Ino meletakkan ponselnya kembali di nakas dan meraih jepit rambut dan menggulung asal-asalan rambutnya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi. Itu semua sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua selama kurang lebih 4 tahun ini. Sai yang menelponnya di pagi hari dan mengucapkan selamat pagi, membangunkannya dengan cara yang terbilang romantis, kemudian diakhiri dengan kata cinta. Selalu seperti itu.

Itu salah satu keuntungan memiliki pacar 'kan Ino?

Ah Ino jadi merindukan kekasihnya. Cih, dasar wanita –tidak –jomblo.

Setelah memoleskan _lipmatte_ berwarna _nude_ dan merapikan ponytail pirangnya, Ino bergegas menyambar tas serta ponselnya di nakas dan keluar dari kamar bernuansa ungu lembut miliknya untuk turun ke dapur. Hari ini dirinya memakai _ripped jeans_ dengan _crop sweater_ putih dan tas selempang yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Cukup kasual, dan tidak ada heels hari ini. Ino malas membayangkan dirinya harus berjinjit seharian, toh seingatnya tidak ada klien penting hari ini. Sekedar bocoran, Ino memang mementingkan penampilan—apalagi tuntutan profesinya sebagai perancang busana pengantin—tapi Ino lebih mementingkan kenyamanan.

Dan entah karena sneakers nyaman yang hari ini dipakainya ataukah karena efek alarm paginya yang masih belum hilang, Ino meloncat riang menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang saat ini sedang berkutat di dapur kediaman Yamanaka.

"Pagi Kaasan!" Ino cengengesan memeluk Yamanaka Sara—ibunya dengan erat dari belakang sambil mencuri ciuman selamat pagi dari pipi Sara.

Diperlakukan begitu Sara hanya mendelik. "Kau itu sudah besar, jangan seenaknya bermanja-manja begitu. Seperti Inojin saja." Ibunya terus mengomel, membandingkan dirinya dengan Inojin—keponakannya, anak dari Dei-nii dengan Konan-nee. Merasa disindir Ino jadi dongkol sendiri. Dengan itu diambilnya gelas di pantry dan menuangkan jus jeruk yang ada di meja makan.

"Oiya ngomong-ngomong Sai apa kabar?" Ditanya seperti itu Ino pun menoleh ke arah ibunya, tumben bertanya tentang Sai.

Sara menangkap arti tatapan Ino. "Hhh, kapan kalian akan menikah? Kaasan bosan melihat kalian terus saja betah berpacaran. Ingat Ino, usiamu itu sudah sangat matang. Mau menunggu apa lagi? Kaasan tahu kalian berdua sama-sama sibuk, tapi jika seperti ini terus kaulah yang dirugikan Ino."

Ino tahu ibunya tidak marah. Tidak. Sara hanya berbicara dengan nada lembut khas keibuannya seperti biasa. Hanya saja kata-kata ibunya cukup 'membekas' di hati Ino. Benar juga. Sampai kapan dirinya dan Sai terus berpacaran? Siapa sih wanita yang tidak ingin menikah dengan pria yang dicintai? Ino pun begitu. Dan sebagai wanita, Ino cukup tercubit dengan kata-kata sang ibu.

Tapi apakah Sai juga berpikiran begitu?

Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama Ino menunggu Sai melamarnya, namun hari itu tak kunjung datang. Dan kata-kata ibunya benar. Mereka sama-sama sibuk. Sai yang sibuk berkeliling dunia karena profesinya yang sebagai fotografer, dan dirinya yang sebagai perancang busana sekaligus wedding organizer terkenal membuat mereka tak memiliki waktu berdua bahkan untuk sekedar membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kaasanmu benar, hime." Sebuah sahutan lain dari arah meja makan menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya sang ayah—Yamanaka Inoichi dengan seksama. Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah itu berkata tenang sambil mencecap kopi paginya, ternyata ayahnya menyimak apa yang dibicarakannya dengan sang ibu. "Atau perlukah Tousan menelpon Sai dan membawanya berlutut untuk melamarmu?"

Ino terkekeh masam. Sejak kapan jus jeruk kesukaannya jadi terasa seperti larutan oralit begini?

"Atau kau menikah dengan Sasuke saja bagaimana?" Ino mengerjap menatap ayahnya yang kini malah menerawang. "Jadi nanti aku bisa berbesan dengan Fugaku hahaha" Kelakarnya tiba-tiba membuat rasa galau Ino berubah menjadi bete. Kenapa malah jadi pria tidak waras itu yang dibahas? Cih.

Ino menghabiskan jus oralitnya dan dengan segera menyambar selembar roti tawar di di depannya. Dan dengan itu Ino berlalu berpamitan setelah mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya. Pekerjaannya sudah menunggu.

\- The Bridal's Bride –

Sesampainya di Bouquette sang asisten sekaligus sahabatnya sudah menunggu. "Hari ini ada jadwal penting apa Tenten?"

Gadis brunette itu segera menyahut sambil mengecek agenda kecil yang selalu ada di tangannya, "Kurasa tidak ada yang penting hari ini." Tenten pun mendongak "Kurasa kau bisa fokus untuk merancang gaunnya, Ino."

Ino mengangguk. "Kalau begitu pastikan bahwa kau menghubungi pihak K-Empire dan cek apakah pada tanggal itu mereka memiliki _venue_ lain atau tidak. Buatkan janji dengan mereka besok, aku akan kesana langsung."

Tenten mengangguk. Dirasanya cukup, Ino pun masuk menuju ruang kerjanya. Disana terdapat dua buah manekin untuk nya menyalurkan ide rancangan, satu set sofa ungu beludru dengan meja kaca di depannya, dua buah rak berisi dokumen-dokumen dan koleksi majalah mode, satu meja kerja dengan tumpukan kertas diatasnya dan kursi kerja ungu gelap di baliknya. Setelah menyampirkan tasnya di gantungan dekat meja kerja, Ino pun memakai kacamata baca ber-frame hipster dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Konsentrasi Ino terusik ketika mendengar dering telpon dari meja kerjanya. Tanpa menoleh sama sekali disambarnya gagang telpon dan sejurus kemudian bicara—dengan tangan yang masih mencoret-coret _sketchbook_ nya, "Ya, ada apa Tenten?"

"Ada tamu untukmu, Boss"

Ino mengerut, pasalnya dirinya memang tidak membuat janji dengan siapapun hari ini. Atau mungkin ini masalah mendesak? "Hm, baiklah Tenten." Ditutupnya telpon dan tak berapa lama kemudian pintu ruangannya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok salah satu kliennya, Sabaku Temari. Bersama dengan...entahlah Ino tidak mengenalinya.

"Ino, maafkan aku datang tidak memberitahu lebih dahulu." Temari tersenyum sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan pria yang senantiasa mengekori dirinya.

Ino beranjak dari kursinya menyambut Temari dengan bercipika-cipiki. "Tak apa Temari-san, duduklah" Ucap Ino ramah mengarahkan kedua tamunya ini ke sofa. Setelah itu Ino beranjak menuju meja kerja nya, menelpon tenten untuk meminta dibawakan minuman. Kemudian kembali ke sofa dengan menenteng _sketchbook._ Masih dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya tentu saja.

"Jadi, ada apa Temari?" Tenten datang mengantarkan minuman kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan bossnya dan sang klien itu.

"Umm tidak ada hal khusus, aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa rancangan untuk pernikahan ku" Temari terlihat antusias. Tak heran dirinya menjadi aktris, parasnya cantik dan tubuhnya tinggi semampai membuatnya cocok sering-sering berseliweran di layar kaca.

"Ah kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan rancangan dekorasinya, yah walaupun masih coretan kasar. Kau mau melihatnya? Siapa tahu ada yang ingin kau koreksi." Ino tersenyum. Tentunya hal ini memudahkan pekerjaannya tanpa harus bolak balik revisi dengan klien 'kan. Dan mengalirlah bermenit-menit kedua sosok wanita itu tanpa menyadari kepala merah yang sedari tadi menjadi pengamat.

Sabaku Gaara masih anteng memandangi dua sosok wanita pirang dihadapannya ini sambil bersandar santai dan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Pria duapuluh enam tahun ini adalah adik bungsu dari Sabaku Temari, sekaligus dokter bedah di Konoha Hospital. Dirinya dipaksa setengah diseret untuk mengantarkan sang kakak kemari, mengingat calon suami kakaknya sedang sibuk. Rejeki anak bungsu.

Jade nya bergulir ke wanita pirang platina yang ikatannya sudah sedikit acak-acakan. Dengan anak rambut yang jatuh cantik di sekitar wajahnya entah kenapa membuat kesan tersendiri dari Gaara. Alis tipisnya berkerut ketika melihat keseluruhan penampilan wanita itu. Benarkah ini Yamanaka Ino yang 'itu'? Yang katanya wajahnya sering nampang di sampul majalah mode itu? Yang katanya dinobatkan menjadi desainer muda berbakat itu? Yang katanya lagi dijuluki 'Barbie Hidup' itu? Tapi...jeans robek di lutut, sneakers, sweater, kacamata hipster? Masa 'sih?

Gaara skeptis.

Namun ketika ino mendongak menatapnya, Gaara yakin bahwa wanita didepannya ini memanglah Yamanaka Ino yang 'itu'. Mata biru jernih itu balik menatapnya penuh perhitungan. Mungkin merasa diperhatikan. Temari yang baru sadar pun segera memecah aksi saling tatap mereka berdua.

Dirinya berdehem. "Oh maaf aku lupa mengenalkannya. Ino perkenalkan, Sabaku Gaara. Adikku, dokter bedah di Konoha Hospital." Merasa namanya disebut , Gaara segera mengangguk sopan pada ino. "Salam kenal."

Ino yang tersadar pun segera melepas kacamata bacanya, berganti tersenyum ramah pada Sabaku Gaara. Pria yang disadarinya menatap dirinya sedari tadi. "Ah, saya Ino Yamanaka. Salam kenal, Gaara-san." Ujarnya sambil menatap Gaara dengan mata birunya. Gaara yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ternyata dibalik hipster itulah Yamanaka Ino yang 'itu' bersembunyi. Hm, menarik.

Lamunan Gaara buyar ketika ponsel Temari berbunyi. Membuat si empunya meminta ijin mengangkat panggilan. Dan ketika tubuh Temari lenyap dibalik pintu barulah Gaara angkat bicara, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah Yamanaka Ino."

Merasa dipanggil, Ino pun mendongak. "Ah benarkah? Apakah aku lebih cantik ketika di foto?"

 _'_ _Justru sebaliknya'._ Hati berkata begitu tetapi tubuhnya kaku dengan tetap memasang wajah datar andalannya.

Ino familiar. Seperti tingkah seseorang. Batinnya keki melihat polah batu es Gaara.

"Sudah menikah?" Ino kaget. Kenapa bertanya begitu?  
"Belum". Jawab Ino kalem.

"Berapa usiamu?" Ino mengerjab, matanya bergulir ke kanan. "Umm duapuluh...delapan?" Nadanya malah balik bertanya.

"Jadi ternyata rumor itu benar, ya."

Ha?

"Rumor apa?"

"Kau tidak pernah dengar? Katanya, seorang perancang busana pengantin tidak akan bisa menjadi pengantin." Gaara berucap enteng sambil tangannya masih bersedekap.

Ino diam beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian tertawa pelan. "Itu hanya mitos". Tentu saja dirinya tidak percaya. Tidak bisa menjadi pengantin katanya? Konyol. Sebenarnya sudah sering dirinya mendengar ini. Tapi namanya juga mitos, tidak bisa dipercaya. Buktinya sekarang dirinya memiliki Sai. Dan Ino optimis akan menjadi 'pengantin' bersama Sai.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika Temari kembali lagi dan berkata pada Ino bahwa mereka harus segera pulang. Dan dengan perginya Sabaku bersaudara, Ino kembali duduk manis di kursi kerja nya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda sekaligus membenahi sesuai apa yang telah didiskusikan.

Belum lima menit Ino berkutat lagi dengan _sketchbook_ nya pintu ruangan tersebut kembali dibuka.

"Ada apa Temari-san? Ada ya— Suke?" Ino mendapati Sasuke Uchiha berjalan santai menuju sofa ungunya sambil menenteng tas karton dengan logo salah satu restoran terkenal di Konoha. Setelah mengambil duduk manis di sofa, Sasuke beranjak mengambil beberapa sterofom berisi aneka sushi dari dalam tas karton tersebut. Kemudian tangannya yang lain membuka penutup kotak sterofom dengan anteng tanpa melirik Ino sama sekali.

"Kau tidak ingin memberiku minum? Aku kan tamu."

Dih. Tamu gila mana yang seenak jidat masuk ke tempat orang lain tanpa ketuk pintu dulu? Ino hanya memandang seolah Sasuke memiliki tahilalat besar di pipi sebelum kemudian mengubungi Tenten untuk meminta diantar minuman lagi. Setelahnya Ino menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah membuka bungkus sumpit.

Dan ketika Ino telah duduk disebelahnya tanpa banyak bicara disodorkannya sumpit tersebut ke wanita disebelahnya itu. Ino sih cuek saja, dicomotnya sushi-sushi menggiurkan itu dan dimakan dengan lahap. Dia memang lapar.

Tak lama tenten masuk dengan membawa dua botol air mineral dingin dan ditaruhnya di atas meja. Ino yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung menyambar salah satu kotak sushi yang belum terbuka dan menyodorkannya pada tenten. Untuk cemilan, katanya dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Ino berdua di ruangan.

"Twumbwen khau membawa mwakhanan khemwari swuke."

Si pemuda menengok ke wanita dengan pipi menggembung penuh makanan sambil berdecak _ilfeel_. Jika ada media yang tahu sisi Yamanaka Ino yang 'ini' maka julukannya bukan lagi Barbie hidup, melainkan babi hidup. Untung cantik.

"Baasan memberitahuku kalau kau melewatkan sarapanmu." Lagaknya cuek sambil mencomot sushi dan memakannya dengan kalem.

Mendengarnya Ino berheti mengunyah, kemudian disambarnya botol air dingin tersebut dan meminum dengan rakus.

"Aish tadi pagi saja mengomeliku seperti anak kecil, sendirinya malah memperlakukan aku seperti Inojin. Cih" Dasar anak durhaka.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Ino berhenti dari acara sarapan –kesiangan –tersebut. "Oiya Suke, pria suka apa untuk diberikan sebagai hadiah?"

"Maksudmu?"

Ino meletakkan sumpitnya, memberikan atensi penuh pada sahabat prianya ini. Duduknya lebih dicondongkan pada Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi perayaan empat tahun hubunganku dan Sai. Kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan? Dan kado apa yang sekiranya para pria suka?" Mata biru yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hipster itu menatap Sasuke bimbang.

Yang ditatap malah ikut bingung. Pasalnya dirinya juga tak pernah memberi kejutan pada seorang lelaki. Tapi otak cerdasnya itu pun memikirkan sebuah ide. Bukan ide cemerlang sihh, tapi ide random yang didapat dari sinetron yang belum lama ini dilihat kaasannya—jangan tanya mengapa Sasuke bisa tahu.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang saja ke apartemennya dan memberi kejutan disana? Dan pria tidak suka kado yang terlalu mencolok. Dasi saja."

Seakan mendapat ide brilian setara otak Einstein, Ino tersenyum sambil menjentikkan jari. "Deal!"

Ino tidak tahu saja ide yang dikiranya setara otak einstein ternyata hanya ide receh otak-otak korban sinetron ckckck.

"Ngomong-ngomong sushinya enak"

\- The Bridal's Bride –

Esoknya adalah tepat hari dimana Sasuke dijadwalkan 'ketemuan' dengan anak teman kaasannya. Mereka berdua berjanji bertemu di _Coffeshop_ di persimpangan jalan dekat Bouquette. Sasuke sengaja memilih tempat ini karena memang dekat dengan kantor Ino, mengingat sahabatnya itu tengah sibuk-sibuknya. Dan tentu saja dirinya bersama Ino, kini mereka sedang mengadakan _briefing_ sebelum eksekusi dimulai.

Jadi, teknisnya begini. Sasuke datang menemui gadis itu, kemudian berbasa-basi sedikit. Bertanya ini itu dahulu supaya tidak terlalu kentara niat busuknya. Yamasa langsung ke inti pembicaraan? Kan harus ada pembukaan dulu. Nah kemudian setelah Sasuke bosan, pria itu tinggal mengirim sinyal pada Ino lewat pesan teks atau chat. Setelah itu barulah Ino yang sebenarnya berdiam di mobil yang diparkir di seberang jalan _Coffeshop_ tersebut menghampiri, dan memulai sandiwara sebagai pacar –bohongan –Sasuke. Tugasnya disini adalah memanas-manasi si gadis agar meledak dan menampar Sasuke. Agar hal itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk mengadu pada kaasannya bahwa si gadis cemburu pada Ino yang notabene adalah sahabatnya, atau sekarang berubah menjadi _partner in crime_ -nya. Dan _Voila!_ Perjodohan gagal.

Oke, _ready action!_

Sasuke masuk ke coffeshop tersebut, dirinya sengaja datang sepuluh menit lebih lama dari janjinya. Matanya mengedar mencari sosok gadis yang dimaksud kaasannya. Dan ah! Mungkin gadis itu yang dimaksud.

Gadis yang duduk sendiri di dekat jendela kaca besar. Rambutnya berwarna gelap panjang dengan tubuh mungil. Dihampirinya gadis yang sedang melihat jalanan itu. "Hinata-san?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, hyuuga hinata pun menoleh. Mata peraknya menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Dirinya berdiri dan menyambut "U-Uchiha Sasuke-san, si-silahkan duduk."

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk, Sasuke memperhatikan gadis didepannya ini. Hm hm hm, dilihat dari sisi manapun gadis didepannya ini terbilang cantik. Mata, hidung, bibir mungil, serta tubuhnya yang mungil namun sedikit berisi di beberapa tempat yang tepat itu cukup memanjakan Sasuke. Aish kalau saja dirinya pria bajingan, sudah digebetnya Hinata. Tapi sayangnya dirinya terlalu malas berurusan dengan banyak wanita. Jadi, mari mulai pembukanya.

"Jadi Hyuuga Hinata –san, berapa usiamu?"

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk itupun mendongakkan wajahnya, bertemu tatap dengan mata penuh selidik itu membuat hinata gugup seketika.

"Du-duapuluh enam tahun. Sa-Sasuke –san?"

"Duapuluh delapan." Oh. Hinata sudah duga pria didepannya ini tipe-tipe lemari es. Dingin, dan kaku.

"O-oh. Sa-Sasuke –san kerja dimana?"

"CEO Kirin." Hinata mengerjap. Kirin? Kirin Departement Store? Pusat perbelanjaan termegah di Konoha itu?

Sasuke tidak berbohong soal itu. Memang dia adalah direktur utama Kirin Departement Store. "Kau?"

"A-ano, aku menjalankan sebuah Cafe." Hinata berujar kalem sedikit gugup.

Setelah bermenit-menit tak ada obrolan berarti, Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

Hinata yang sedang memainkan bibir cangkir _capuccino_ nya pun mendongak. "A-aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan K-kaasan."

Sudah Sasuke duga. Tipikal gadis rumahan yang membosankan. Tidak bisa Sasuke bayangkan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka nanti. Mati bosan? Mengerikan. Baru pertama kali bertemu saja sudah seperti ini. Cih. Sasuke diam-diam mengirim pesan teks ke Ino dari bawah meja.

Dan di menit berikutnya ponselnya berdering. Membuat hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang dengan tanggap mengangkat panggilan dari Ino.

"Oh kau dimana?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan menyelusuri isi _coffeshop_ tersebut.

...

"Ya aku bisa melihatmu."

...

"Baiklah." Sasuke menutup panggilan ketika dirasanya sesosok wanita cantik dengan _flowerprint sundress_ selutut berwarna biru datang menghampirinya. Dirinya bangkit dan segera menarik bahu wanita pirang itu dan dengan mesra mencipika-cipiki pipi Ino mesra.

"Sasuke –kun maaf aku terlambat. Sudah menunggu lama?" Ino yang masih didekap dan bercipika-cipiki mesra merasa dirinya sebentar lagi akan muntah jika masih bersikap –sok –mesra begini bersama Sasuke. Ewh.

"Baru saja Ino. Duduk lah" Sasuke menarik kursi di sebelahnya untuk diduduki Ino. Dan semua itu disaksikan hinata dengan pandangan bertanya.

Merasa ini saatnya, Ino pun menoleh ke arah hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kau ada janji dengan seseorang, Sasu –kun?" memasang tampang pura-pura tidak tahu. Oh seharusnya ekspresinya ini direkam dan dikirimkan ke agensi aktris.

"Dia anak teman Kaasan, Ino." Mendengarnya, Ino langsung menoleh dan menatap hinata ramah.

Dengan tersenyum manis Ino mengulurkan tangan lentiknya ke hinata "Yamanaka Ino, kekasih Sasuke-kun."

Hinata kaget, entah karena apa. Mata peraknya melebar dengan tubuh menegang. Terkejut 'eh? Pikir Ino ingin tertawa sebenarnya

"Ya-Yamanaka Ino...pemilik Bouquette itu? De-desainer baju pengantin yang terkenal itu?"

Lah?

Raut muka hinata berubah cerah seketika. Dijabatnya tangan Ino masih terulur. Dan dengan bersemangat dirinya berseru "Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu Yamanaka-san. Oh aku adalah penggemarmu!"

Baik Sasuke maupun Ino sama-sama bingung antara ingin menangis atau ingin tertawa.

Ino yang sadar dari keterjutannya pun langsung merespon baik. "A-ah benarkah? Haha senang mendengarnya Hinata-san, ngomong-nomong panggil Ino saja." Tidak lupa diiringi senyum marketting penuh kepalsuan andalannya yang sialannya malah terlihat natural. Dan jabat tangan itu pun terlepas.

Dan tahu apa selanjutnya?

Hinata, gadis yang dikira Sasuke lugu dan pemalu bak putri raja yang anggun itu malah nyerocos dengan muka merona sambil menatap Ino, membicarakan bagaimana kiprah Ino di dunia mode yang menurutnya keren. Dan tentunya direspon Ino dengan tawa –sok –malu-malunya.

"Oiya, anda bilang anda kekasih Sasuke –san 'kan?"

Matih. Mereka berdua lupa tentang sandiwara pacar bohongannya. Boleh Ino pura-pura sakit perut saja?

"A-ah. Iya Hinata-chan. Memang ada apa?"

Hinata yang ditanya malah tersenyum malu. "Kalian serasi."

Sasuke dan Ino kicep. Sambil sesekali lirik-lirikan.

Ino pura-pura tertawa malu lagi. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Plot drama yang terjadi telah melenceng jauh dari apa yang dia dan Ino perkirakan tadi.

"Jika saja aku tahu, maka aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini dari awal." Hinata berucap dengan muka merona sambil menunduk.

Eh? Tunggu. Ino tahu apa arti ekspresi senang-tapi-malu milik Hinata.

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga sudah memiliki kekasih 'ya Hinata?"

Tak disangka Hinata gelagapan sendiri. "Bu-bukan! Ah maksudnya...be-belum." Jawabnya ragu dengan suara yang kian mengecil.

Jadi tebakan asal Ino tadi benar?

Ino merasa ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Po-pokoknya aku akan mengatakan kepada Kaasan bahwa Sasuke –san telah memiliki kekasih. Ja-jadi perjodohan ini bisa dibatalkan." Ucapnya senang dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Kemudian hinata menyambar tasnya dan berpamitan pada Ino dan Sasuke sambil mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali. Sebelum tubuh mungilnya hilang dibalik pintu _coffeshop._ Tak lupa dengan raut wajah yang begitu sumringah seperti sehabis menang lotere.

Sasuke menghela napas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya.

Ino merosotkan badannya di meja.

Jadi, rencana busuk mereka ini termasuk dalam kategori berhasil...atau malah gagal sih?

Ino dan Sasuke saling pandang. Merasa acara 'menahan diri' yang mereka lakukan mati-matian dalam membangun kemesraan tadi terasa –sangat – sia-sia.

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N: Memang ya, mumpung ide lagi ngalir cepet-cepet ditulis sebelum mager melanda. Hehe makasih banyak Sky ucapkan kepada teman-teman dan senpai sekalian yang udah berkenan 'notis' fiksyen receh ini /sembah sujud/**

 **Ya memang masih belum sempurna. Pasti pada sering nemu typo kan? Hehe /getok boleh kok/**

 **Review dari kalian jadi penyemangat Sky. Jadi boleh dong RnR lagi? Menerima kritik dan saran dengan dada terbuka (?) kok /senyummesum/**

 **Thanks for reading~**

 **Skyzofrenia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto** ** _belongs to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! Hard OOC, Typo, Absurd, DLDR, Abal, Receh, Garing, Romens gagal, Bahasa tidak baku, First fic, Nyubi. Maklumin.**

 **Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan bila ada kesamaan kata-kata, setting, maupun alur. Terinspirasi dari beberapa sumber.**

 **Pojok balesan ripiu gak login:**

 **-Azzura Yamanaka:** Udah di next nih, RnR lagi yak :* Btw Salam kenal uga~

 **-xoxo :** Sky seneng deh kalo TBBS ada yang suka hehe. ditunggu loginnya ya, biar kita bisa mesra-mesraan di pm /kedip/

 **-Guess :** Udah di next nih, semoga kamu suka :*

 **-Diffa Yuna :** Aww disemangatin hehe. ini udah update, semoga kamu suka :*

 **\- YI :** Terimakasih juga sudah notis dan suka TBBS. Terimakasih juga udah di semangatin unch :*

 **\- Uchiyama :** Oya? muehehe syukur deh ada yang suka fiksyen receh macem TBBS ini. ditunggu loginnya yaa :*

 ** _Enjoy~_**

 **THE BRIDAL'S BRIDE**

 ** _Skyzofrenia  
_**

"APA-APAAN INI SUKE?" Teriak Mikoto membahana dari ruang tamu Mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke dan Ino yang baru saja melewati pintu utama hanya bisa terkaget-kaget melihat Mikoto berteriak dan langsung mengambil langkah besar-besar menghampiri keduanya.

"Ada ap –argh!" Belum sempat sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mikoto sudah menarik telinga pemuda itu keras sampai Sasuke harus membungkuk sedikit. Ya salah sendiri tinggi.

"Apa maksud dari pihak Hyuuga yang membatalkan perjodohan sepihak karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kaasan, aku bisa jelaskan." Sasuke berusaha tetap kalem walapun telinga sudah berdenyut.

"Sudah Kaasan bilang, tidak ada alasan lain lagi kali ini Suke!"

"Ka—" Belum juga tiga detik Sasuke membuka mulut, Mikoto sudah nyerobot.

"Duuh, ingin sekali Kaasan berkata kasar. Demi Kami-sama, berani-beraninya kau berbohong bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih padahal belum sama sekali? Atau jangan-jangan kau membayar wanita lain untuk berpura-pura sebagai kekasihmu seperti apa yang ada di drama-drama itu?"

Ibu-ibu dengan segala tontonannya.

"Oh! Atau kau memang sudah memiliki kekasih tanpa sepengetahuan Kaasan 'huh Uchiha Sasuke?" Balas Mikoto sengit.

"Belum Ka—"

"OH! Jadi benar kau menyewa wanita untuk menjadi kekasih bayaranmu ya?" Sambar Mikoto tambah sengit.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat cerocosan wanita paling hiperbolis nomer satu di dunia ini dengan prihatin.

"Jadi siapa wanita yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihmu hah? Mana dia? Mau-mau saja sih diakali bujang lapuk sepertimu. Kau bayar berapa dia?"

Mikoto tak tahu saja subyek yang dia sumpah serapahi sedari tadi berada di hadapannya. Yamanaka Ino sebagai sang terdakwa hanya bisa memasang wajah menuduh pada Sasuke seakan dia meminta pertanggung jawaban setelah dihamili tujuh bulan.

Kini tatapan Mikoto melembut separuh iba pada anaknya. "Suke, Kaasan tahu seberapa putus asanya orang sebagai bujangan tak laku-laku."

Lah? Sasuke _speechless._

"Sudah banyak contohnya, Paman Obito misalnya. Kaasan tidak mau kau berakhir seperti orang yang kemana-mana selalu bersama Kakashi sampai akhirnya dikira Homo oleh para tetua. Oleh karena itu sebelum terlambat, Kaasan harus segera bertindak. Kau mau sep—EH? _Ino –chan_?"

Mikoto baru sadar ada sosok lain di sebelah Sasuke setelah bermenit-menit berlalu dengan adegan dramatis penuh drama. "Sejak kapan kau datang?"

Ino yang namanya disebut hanya bisa cengengesan sambil menyelipkan poni pirangnya ke belakang telinga. "Sejak tadi, Bibi."

"Oh maaf Bibi tidak menyadarinya, Ino –chan." Mikoto perlahan menghampiri Ino untuk sekedar cipika-cipiki. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang dongkol setengah mati setelah dikatai bujang lapuk oleh ibunya sendiri. Cih, salah sendiri jones kelamaan.

"Apa kau tahu siapa kekasih Suke, Ino –chan?"

Ino hanya tertawa gugup, bingung harus menjawab apa. Manik _aqua_ nya bergulir menatap Sasuke seolah minta bantuan.

Yang ditatap? Hanya acuh tak acuh nyelonong masuk ke dapur seakan memang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ingatkan Ino untuk menaburkan bubuk gatal di seluruh isi lemari milik bungsu Uchiha itu ya.

"Jadi? Siapa? Tak mungkin kan si balok es itu mengajak wanita _random_ untuk diajak kencan? 'Kan setahu Bibi seumur hidupnya hanya Ino-chan saja wanita yang dekat dengan anak itu hahaha."

"I-iya Bibi. Haha" Ino hanya bisa tertawa tanpa nyawa menanggapi Mikoto yang terkekeh riang di sampingnya. Habislah dia.

"Jadi benar dia menyewa wanita untuk mengaku sebagai kekasihnya?" Mikoto menatap penuh selidik ke dalam mata _aqua_ itu.

Uluh uluhh Ino jadi tambah gugup 'kan.

"Atau jangan-jangan..." Wanita paruh baya itu sengaja berhenti bersuara sejenak supaya terkesan misterius. "—Ah! Tapi tak mungkin kan Ino-chan yang berpura-pura jadi kekasihnya Suke? Hahaha lucu sekali aku ini" Mikoto masih akan tertawa renyah jika saja tidak merasakan gadis pirang itu entah kenapa jadi membatu, memasang ekspresi seperti terdakwa hukum gantung hendak dieksekusi.

Lah? Kok firasat Mikoto jadi tidak enak.

"Jadi, benar ya Ino –chan?" Mikoto bertanya lamat-lamat.

Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipis Ino. Ia tak kuasa menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang sudah dianggap seperti Ibu Negara kedua di hidupnya itu.

Tak perlu otak sekelas Einstein untuk menebak apa arti mimik Ino. Jadi dengan langkah besar-besar Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang meneguk air mineral di dapur dan menepuk punggung lelaki itu keras sampai tersedak.

"Uhuk!—AP Uhuk!" Sasuke baru saja mau mengumpat siapa pelaku yang membuat punggungnya terasa panas jika tidak sadar itu adalah sang ibunda.

Mikoto memasang wajah garang dan beralih mencubiti lengan Sasuke. "Argh—"

"Dasar anak nakal! Berani-beraninya memperalat Ino-chan _ku_!"

Tolong, ini yang anaknya siapa ibunya siapa.

Ino pun buru-buru menyusul ke dapur dan melihat adegan cubit-cubitan ibu dan anak itu dengan horror. "B-Bibi—"

Mikoto masih saja mencubiti lengan kekar Sasuke. _Oh man_ , ini sakit.

Benarkah ini Mikoto? Setahu Ino, Mikoto memiliki pembawaan yang jauh lebih kalem dibanding ibunya sendiri loh. Kadang dulu ketika Ino masih kecil Sara mengomelinya, Mikoto lah yang membela dan berkata " _Jangan omeli Ino-chan ku, Sara_ " dengan suara kalem. Ya memang sih, faktor karena hidup terkungkung bersama tiga pria membuat Mikoto begitu memanjakan Ino seperti anak perempuan sendiri.

Dan, hal itu berlanjut hingga kini. Ino ingin tertawa melihat Mikoto yang cukup 'beringas' menghukum Sasuke.

Dan kekehan halus tak tertahankan dari bibir merona Ino agaknya dapat menghentikan interaksi tak wajar ibu-anak itu.

"Sudahlah Bibi. Suke memang nakal sedari kecil 'kan?" Ino masih saja tertawa sembari menjauhkan Mikoto dari Sasuke yang kini sudah terlihat acak-acakan. Kemeja santai yang kusut, rambut tak serupa pantat ayam lagi, dan wajah penuh peluh akibat menahan cubitan Mikoto. Yamasa Sasuke membalas cubitan ibunya sendiri? Kan gak _gentle._

Mikoto menghembuskan napas lelah. "Kalau kau masih saja seperti itu, Kaasan akan benar-benar menikahkan mu dengan Ino –chan, Suke." Tentu saja Mikoto hanya menggertak. Wanita itu tahu Ino memiliki kekasih. Setidaknya _masih_.

Dan ternyata kata-kata Mikoto cukup ampuh mempengaruhi keduanya. Baik Sasuke maupun Ino langsung kicep sambil saling melirik. Dan belum tiga detik, keduanya sudah sama-sama membuang muka ogah-ogahan. _Idih~_ batin Ino.

"Baasaan~" Ino merengek manja. Masih tak terima dengan celetukan Mikoto tentang dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke? Dengan tidak sopannya malah melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Mikoto berbalik ke arah Ino. "Nah mumpung Ino-chan disini, kau harus ikut makan siang bersama." Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Belum sempat Ino protes, dirinya sudah ditarik masuk ke dapur duluan.

\- The Bridal's Bride –

Suara deru mesin mobil memasuki pelataran Mansion Uchiha membuat Mikoto pamit ke depan untuk menyabut kedatangan pria yang diyakini adalah Fugaku, suaminya. Ino sendiri? Sedang menata meja makan karena memang masakannya sudah matang selagi Mikoto mengurus suaminya.

Aish. Harusnya Sai melihat dirinya yang seperti ini. Mungkin saja Sai langsung dapat ilham untuk melamar Ino yang istri- _able_ saat itu juga. Yah namanya juga berkhayal, ya 'kan Ino?

"Ada Ino rupanya" Suara bariton khas pria paruh baya menggema dari ruang tamu membuat Ino reflek mendongak. Wajahnya seketika berubah cerah.

"Paman!" Ino berlari kecil menghampiri Fugaku yang masih dengan setelan kerja –minus jas dan tas kerja yang kini ditenteng Mikoto.

"Apa kabar Ino?"

"Hehe baik Paman." Ino terkekeh.

"Oiya Ino –chan yang memasak untuk makan siang kali ini loh, Fuga –kun!" Ungkap Mikoto riang. Ino? Jangan ditanya, pasti pasang tampang sok-malu-malu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ahaha Bibi terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Paman. Padahal aku hanya membantu sedikit." Cih. Sok-sokan jaga _image._

"Yasudah. Bibi minta tolong panggilkan Suke di kamarnya ya, Ino-chan."

"Siap Bibi." Dan dengan itu Ino langsung naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar Sasuke berada. Ia memang sudah sering keluar-masuk Mansion Uchiha hingga sudah menganggapnya rumah sendiri. Masa bodoh si pantat ayam itu mengatainya tidak sopan. Toh Ibu Negara sudah bertitah.

Sesampainya di pintu bercat putih kedua dari tangga, Ino langsung saja nyelonong masuk tanpa diketuk. Saking terbiasanya seperti ini sampai-sampai seluruh penghuni Mansion Uchiha mahfum, bahwa hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa seenaknya keluar-masuk kamar sang Tuan Muda Uchiha satu itu. Dan Yamanaka Ino salah satunya.

Pemandangan yang didapati netra _aqua_ itu membuat Ino harus mengelus dada. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang harus berkeringat bau minyak panas berjuang menyiapkan makanan, ehh si Tuan Muda tak tahu diri ini malah keenakan bergelung di tempat tidur. Berlebihan? Kalau tidak berarti bukan Yamanaka Ino 'kan?

Dengan dongkol Ino berjongkok di samping ranjang Sasuke dan mengamati pria itu tidur. Posisinya tengkurap dengan posisi wajah miring ke arah Ino membuat wanita itu leluasa mengamati wajah tidur ala Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Well_ , tidak jelek juga kok. Polos seperti anak kecil dan yah...sedikit tampan. SEDIKIT.

Memandangi wajah Sasuke membuat pikiran Ino melayang ke celetukan Mikoto yang katanya akan menikahkan mereka. Dih. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Ino bergidik.

"Sudah puas mengagumi ketampananku?"

 _Ewh._

Ino melirik skeptis manik hitam yang perlahan menyembul dari balik kelopak mata Sasuke.

"Masih siang, bodoh. Jangan bermimpi."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Hanya perlahan duduk di kasur dengan sebelah tangan mengucek matanya.

 _How cute._

Ino yakin matanya mulai rabun.

"Makan siang sudah disiapkan, Tuan Muda. Cepat turun atau jatahmu aku makan."

Setelah berkata dengan nada ketus, Ino dengan entengnya keluar kamar. Meninggalkan si Tuan Muda yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan nyawa.

\- The Bridal's Bride –

Suasana makan siang di Mansion Uchiha itu berlangsung syahdu tanpa ada pembicaraan berarti –sangat tipikal Uchiha. Dan Ino cukup tahu diri untuk tidak merusak tradisi yang ada. Toh, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Uchiha yang satu ini.

Hanya saja entah kenapa sedari tadi Sasuke sengaja –atau tidak sengaja membuat _mood_ Ino rusak.

Mulai dari adegan sinetron receh seperti saling mengambil piring yang sama lah, menendang-nendang kaki Ino dari bawah meja lah, sampai sok-baik mengambilkan lauk di depan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Membuat manik birunya hampir kram karena harus melotot sedari tadi.

Sasuke mah anteng-anteng saja.

Duh! Jangan sampai si pantat ayam menyebalkan ini benar-benar jadi suaminya kelak, Kami –sama. Ino bisa hipertensi di usia muda.

Dan semua itu tak luput dari pandangan haus romansa khas ibu-ibu milik Mikoto. Hanya saja nyonya itu pura-pura memasang wajah sok kalem saja. Aslinya mah kegirangan bagai _fansgirl_ yang mengetahui bahwa 'kapal' nya telah berlabuh.

\- The Bridal's Bride –

"Ino –chan, apa kesibukanmu sekarang ini?"

"Hanya mengurus persiapan pernikahan Temari Sabaku, Bibi. Oiya, hari ini aku tidak melihat Itachi –niisan dan Yugao –nee. Kemana mereka?"

Acara makan siang Keluarga Uchiha telah selesai. Kini dua wanita itu sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga, sedangkan para lelaki sibuk entah apa di kamar masing-masing. Ino mempertanyakan kehadiran pasangan pengantin baru Uchiha yang absen pada hari itu.

"Mereka sedang mengunjungi orangtua Yugao di Kiri. Sekalian bulan madu kedua katanya—Umm, kalau untuk bulan depan?"

Tawa ino pecah "Haha mumpung masih pengantin baru, Bibi." Ino melanjutkan sambil mengingat-ingat agenda nya, setahunya masih belum ada proyek penting untuknya bulan depan. " Dan kurasa aku kosong untuk bulan depan bibi. Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya bulan depan adalah ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan Fuga –kun. Apa kau bisa merancang pesta untuk kami Ino-chan?"

Raut Ino berubah cerah. "Benarkah? Tentu Bibi! Aku akan dengan senang hati membuatkan pesta untuk kalian. Kalau perlu jika kalian ingin mengadakan pesta pernikahan kedua, akan aku siapkan!" Sahut Ino dengan cengiran yang dibalas tawa halus dari bibir Mikoto, menambah kadar kecantikan wanita paruh baya itu.

Percakapan keduanya diinterupsi oleh Sasuke yang menghampiri ruang keluarga, tepatnya menghampiri Ino dan Mikoto. Penampilannya sudah rapi kembali dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana jeansnya.

"Ayo."

Singkat. Padat. Memaksa. Dan tampan. _Halah._

Mendengar titah Sasuke kontan membuat Ino bersiap-siap pula. Pasalnya mereka sepakat akan ke K-Empire terlebih dahulu sebelum mengantar Ino pulang. Sebagai imbalan dirinya telah diculik pagi-pagi sekali. Lagipula Ino memang tidak membawa mobil.

"Terlalu dini untuk pulang. Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan ke K-Empire terlebih dahulu, Bibi. Membuat janji untuk reservasi gedung." Tentu saja Ino yang menyahut. Wanita itu beranjak berdiri sambil menjinjing tas tangannya, diikuti Mikoto mereka bertiga berjalan ke depan pintu Mansion. Dengan Sasuke berjalan di depan tentunya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Paman. Kami pamit dulu, Bibi." Pamit Ino bercipika-cipiki dengan Mikoto. Lihat saja? Anak sendiri malah nyelonong tanpa berpamitan padanya terlebih dahulu, membuat Mikoto hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Baiklah. Lain kali datang lagi ya, Ino –chan. Hati-hati di jalan."

Ino berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah sampai duluan di mobil. Dan Maybach Exelero hitam itu mulai meluncur menjauhi pelataran kediaman Uchiha.

\- The Bridal's Bride –

Sasuke dan Ino kini sudah berada di area gedung K-Empire. Gedung ini salah satu gedung kenamaan di Konoha karena desainnya yang artistik dan kapasitasnya pun tinggi, membuat K-Empire menjadi salah satu gedung impian bagi para penyewa jasa Ino. Namun Ino sendiri baru pertama kali terjun langsung dalam pem _booking_ an tempat seperti ini, biasanya hanya sebatas salah satu karyawan Bouquette yang memang bertugas dalam penyewaan tempat. Hanya saja karyawan tersebut sedang cuti melahirkan, membuat Ino mau tak mau turun langsung kali ini.

Samar-samar telinga Sasuke mendengar negosiasi Ino dengan perwakilan pemilik K-Empire. _Well_ , baru kali ini pemuda itu melihat langsung kegiatan 'lapangan' Ino. Dari apa yang ditangkap Ino merupakan wanita yang teliti, wanita itu benar-benar memastikan ide yang ada di kepalanya dapat terrealisasikan di sini se _detail_ mungkin.

Namun Ino yang sesekali meliriknya ketika berbincang-bincang dengan sang pemilik mau tak mau membuat Sasuke melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada wanita itu. Dan anehnya Ino malah mengalihkan pandangan sambil mendengus jengkel. Apa salah nian?

Negosiasi pun selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan bagi Ino. Setelah berpamitan kepada pemilik K-Empire, Ino menarik lengan Sasuke keluar menuju tempat parkir. Selama perjalanan berlangsung tak ada yang berbicara, dan Ino masih saja memasang tampang jutek.

Merasa jengah Sasuke pun memecah keheningan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku sebal." Singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Pak Tua tadi mengira 'kita' yang akan menikah." Ujar Ino dengan menekankan kata 'kita'.

Sasuke mengernyit. Lalu?

"Kenapa semua orang mengira aku akan menikahimu 'sih Suke?" Sambung Ino. "Padahal kan aku punya kekasih. Tidak sepertimu yang seorang bujang lapuk." Ino mendesah panjang.

Sabar Sasuke, Sabar.

"Lagipula Sai _–ku_ lebih tampan darimu 'kan." Ino masih saja berceloteh membandingkan kekasih vampirnya dengan Sasuke dari segi apapun. Sekarang gantian Sasuke yang jengkel. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut pedas Ino dengan kaus kaki.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengambil napas banyak-banyak mengadapi kelakuan wanita 'aneh' di sampingnya ini. Iya, aneh. Karena hampir 29 tahun ia hidup hanya Ino lah satu-satunya gadis yang kebal dengan pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika para gadis di luar sana berlomba-lomba mendapatkan perhatiannya, hanya Ino saja yang cuek bebek walaupun berada di satu ruangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan ditatap secara intens dalam waktu lebih dari sepuluh detik tanpa mimisan atau menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan lainnya. Bahkan kini mereka sudah hapal aib masing-masing.

Tapi karena keanehannya itulah Ino bisa menyandang predikat sebagai _satu-satunya makhluk berbeda kelamin yang dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke_ selain ibumu 'kan Suke?

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N : Iya tau updatenya ngaret, pake banget pula. Tapi apalah daya, draf TBBS Sky ilang jadi kudu mulai dari awal lagi hiks dahal tinggal dikit jadi. I'm like TT.. Just like TT ooh~**

 **Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan (?) yaa. Ditunggu RnRnya :'***

 **Anw, Happy (LATE) Birthday Ino-hime! /bakar petasan/**

 **Thank's for reading,**

 **Skyzofrenia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto** ** _belongs to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! Hard OOC, Typo, Absurd, DLDR, Abal, Receh, Garing, Romens gagal, Bahasa tidak baku, First fic, Nyubi. Maklumin.**

 **Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan bila ada kesamaan kata-kata, setting, maupun alur. Terinspirasi dari beberapa sumber.**

 **Pojok ripiu gak login (yang gatau kenapa malah lebih banyak dari yg login TT):**

 **Diffa Hasni :** Nih udah lanjut, khususson buat kamu muehehe. Ditunggu loginnya ya :*

 **Azzura Yamanaka :** Belom deh keknya, gatau peletnya Suke ga manjur kali wgwg. Semoga kamu masih suka yaa :*

 **xoxo :** Kalo nunggu Ino berhenti cuek sih keknya kayak lagi donlot kapasitas 4gb di kecepatan 3kbps deh. Luamaaaa wgwgwg /ditampol/ Semoga kamu suka chapter ini yaa :*

 **YI :** uhuhu makasih udah disemangatin :"))) bener yaa~ pokoknya kudu setia nungguin sampe TBBS tamat dan punya anak2 fiksyen lain loh yaa. Wajib wgwgwg. Selamat menikmati~

 **De-chan :** Aakk kok ga login sih? Padahal ena sambil mesra2an di pm loh /ditampol/ muehehe semoga kamu puas(?) sama chap ini ya. Special pake telor bebek buat kamu :*

 **Guest :** Yah namanya udah cinta mah ibaratnya biar tai kucing juga rasa coklat kali ya wgwgwg ntar Sky suruh Ino buat belek nya diilangin, biar bisa liat penampakan gantengnya Suke kek gimana wgwg

 **Makasih RnRnya, Enjoy ~**

 **THE BRIDAL'S BRIDE**

 ** _Skyzofrenia_**

"Tenten, bagaimana?"

"Check _, Ino_." Sahut Tenten dari seberang saluran _Walkie-Talkie_

"Oke, tolong minta Tamaki untuk membawakan Lili putih kemari. Aku butuh beberapa di sini."

" _Siap bos_."

Dan berakhirlah percakapan tersebut. Mereka—kru Bouquette termasuk Ino dan Tenten sedang sibuk mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan Aktris Sabaku Temari dengan anggota parlemen Nara Shikamaru yang diadakan dalam hitungan beberapa jam lagi. Semua orang sibuk dengan bagian masing-masing. Bahkan Ino yang notabene adalah 'bos'nya pun juga turut andil menata dekorasi sementara Tenten ia beri tugas meng- _handle_ hidangan untuk para tamu undangan. Jadi demi kepraktisan, beginilah cara mereka saling berkomunikasi. Menggunakan _Walkie Talkie_ yang wajib dimiliki tiap kru dengan saluran yang sudah diatur.

" _Ino-san, Lighting sudah siap_." _Walkie Talkie_ Ino berbunyi.

Ino yang sedang menata buket buket kecil untuk dekorasi pun segera menyambar benda yang tergeletak di sampingnya itu. "Bagus, Hide. Kau boleh istirahat."

" _Hai'._ "

Sekarang memang sudah menjelang petang jika Ino lihat dari jendela luar K-Empire. Mereka sudah berada di sini dari pagi tadi. Capek? Tentu saja. Tetapi untung saja gaun pengantin sudah selesai kemarin lusa sehingga dirinya bisa fokus menyulap K-Empire sesuai dengan apa yang telah mereka sepakati.

Ino menghela napas pelan. Stok lili putih yang dibawa pegawainya kemari ternyata kurang, menyebabkan dia harus menunggu Tamaki membawakan pesanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa menyelesaikan buket buket yang rencananya akan disematkan di sekitar pembatas kursi tamu undangan.

Ting!

Sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk di ponsel pintar Ino. Dari Sai, isinya mengingatkan untuk tidak melupakan makan malam. Ahaha kekasihnya memang tahu Ino sedang sangat sibuk hingga terkadang lupa memberi makan cacing-cacing di perutnya. Setelah membalas pesan tersebut, Ino kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Sai, kekasihnya itu akan pulang lusa sehari setelah hari pernikahan Temari. Dan rencananya Ino akan memberi Sai kejutan di hari kepulangannya. Ia sudah memberi tahu Sai terlebih dahulu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menyisihkan waktunya lusa, karena ada janji dengan keluarga besarnya—yang tentu saja bohong belaka.

Memikirkan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sai seharian membuat rasa lelah Ino menguap seketika. Pun ketika Tamaki datang tergopoh-gopoh menyerahkan seikat bunga lili putih sambil menggumamkan maaf karena salah menghitung keperluan tadi pagi, Ino hanya tertawa seolah ia yang terpaksa harus pulang paling terlambat diantara kru yang lain bukan suatu masalah yang berarti.

Dan tangan terampil Ino kembali merangkai bunga bunga cantik itu sambil sesekali bersenandung. Oh jangan lupa dengan senyum yang belum luntur sedari tadi.

\- The Bridal's Bride –

Selesai sudah!

Semua kerja keras Yamanaka Ino dan para kru Bouquette terbayar sudah. Meskipun mereka harus datang sebelum sang pengantin wanita bangun di pagi buta dan baru bisa pulang setelah petugas bersih-bersih K-Empire menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan semua persendian yang terasa ingin rontok dari tempatnya serta harus mengalami tegang otot wajah dadakan selama seharian. Semua itu terbayar lunas hanya dengan decakan kagum para tamu undangan dan raut puas keluarga mempelai pengguna jasanya.

Yah meskipun tak bisa di bilang tak ada gangguan juga sih. Salahkan saja bungsu Sabaku yang selalu menempel padanya selama acara berlangsung, beralasan bahwa ia juga ingin memantau acara pernikahan kakak perempuannya dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada kekacauan sedikitpun. Membuat Ino mendengus jengkel, tak sadarkah bahwa si kepala merah itulah kekacauan sebenarnya? Cih. Untung saja Ino bisa profesional, jika tidak sudah ia cium bibir Gaara dengan sol sepatu yang dipakainya hari itu.

Sungguh, kalau boleh jujur proyek ini adalah proyek paling berat yang dilakukan Bouquette tahun ini. _Budget_ yang di keluarkan memang tak tanggung-tanggung, tapi justru karena biaya yang tinggi tersebut tekanan kesempurnaan dan kepuasan penyewa jasanya juga harus tercapai. Ino ingin berteriak bahagia karena beban berat di pundaknya yang menyebabkan dirinya sulit tidur akhir-akhir ini hilang sudah.

Ah, tiba-tiba ia ingin berendam di air hangat beraroma terapi selama mungkin tidak peduli sampai ujung jarinya keriput sekalipun.

\- The Bridal's Bride –

Rambut, _Check_.

Make up, _Check_.

Kado, _Check_.

Ino memandang pantulan dari kaca spion mobilnya untuk memastikan sekali lagi tidak ada noda lipstic yang melenceng di luar garis bibirnya, atau goresan maskara yang mengotori wajah. Setelah dirasa rambut pirang dan dandanannya sudah oke, ino beranjak keluar dari mobil kesayangannya sambil membawa bingkisan plastik dari salah satu restoran terkenal menuju unit apartemen sang kekasih.

Yak. Hari ini adalah tepat hari jadinya dengan Sai. Berperan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Ino menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk mereka berdua. Rencananya Ino akan menyiapkan makan malam romantis di apartemen Sai. Bukan tanpa tujuan Ino melakukan ini, makan siang kejutan dengan suasana romantis diharapkannya dapat memberi inspirasi Sai untuk melamarnya. Yah semoga saja.

Pip pip pip.

Cklek.

Ino kini sudah berada di dalam apartemen Sai. Jangan tanya kenapa Ino bisa masuk dengan mudah ke tempat tinggal kekasihnya ini. Tentu saja karena Ino hapal kode digit apartemen Sai dan bukan sekali ini dirinya berseliweran kemari. Dan kemanakah Sai sekarang ini hingga lampu apartemennya masih gelap gulita? Kekasihnya itu masih ada pemotretan yang baru akan selesai satu jam lagi. Cukup untuk menyiapkan kejutanmu, 'kan Ino?

Ketika Ino selesai menata gelas terakhir di meja makan milik Sai, bunyi kode digit apartemen tib-tiba terdengar. Dan dengan itu Ino buru-buru mematikan saklar lampu ruangan menjadi gelap gulita kemudian bersembunyi di balik lemari pendingin besar di dapur Sai. Menggigit bibir, Ino tidak bisa berhenti menahan senyum sampai kedua rahangnya kram.

"Sai-kun, kepalaku pusing."

Tunggu, suara sayu milik siapa itu? Ino yakin hanya dirinya satu-satunya wanita di sini.

"Tunggu sebentar Samui. Sebentar lagi sampai." Ini suara Sai. Ino yakin itu. Tapi siapa 'Samui'? Ino menahan diri untuk melongkkan kepala, mengintip dari balik bayang bayang lemari pendingin.

"Ngh, Sai-kun. Aku mencintaimu~" What? Ino tidak salah dengar kan?

"Sam—" Kata-kata Sai terpotong membuat Ino tidak sabaran keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Dan seketika dunianya runtuh. Di hadapannya, Ino melihat Sai. Kekasihnya itu sedang berpagut mesra dengan gadis pirang lain berpotongan sepundak yang terlihat seksi di depan pintu kamar lelaki itu. Tak perlu penerangan berlebih untuk Ino bisa melihat lengan Sai melingkar mesra di punggung si Samui-Samui itu. Tak cukup sampai di situ, tangan nakal Samui bergerak melepas kancing teratas kemeja Sai dengan bibir keduanya yang masih saling mencecap. Tak sekali dua kali pula terdengar erangan dari hasil pagutan panas itu.

Masih belum mempercayai matanya, Ino beranjak menuju saklar lampu dengan dua sejoli yang tak terusik dengan kehadirannya. Dan ketika keseluruhan apartemen Sai terang, jantung Ino serasa diremas. Matanya benar-benar tak salah lihat.

Walaupun hanya surai hitam itu yang terlihat dan walaupun keseluruhan wajahnya teredam di lekukan leher sang gadis, Ino benar-benar tak salah mengenali. Itu benar Sai. Kekasihnya.

Ya Tuhan.

Dan karena sekelilingnya berubah terang mendadak, kedua orang itu seketika menghentikan kegiatan saling meraba satu sama lain.

Sai melebarkan matanya. Di hadapannya, terlihat sosok Ino dengan pipi basah total. Mata biru yang sering memandangnya hangat penuh cinta itu kini memandangnya kosong. Mata biru itu mengkilap semakin bening seperti kaca karena banyaknya air mata yang keluar. Tapi Sai tidak mendengar suara isakan sama sekali.

"I-ino"

Hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir bengkak nan basah Sai. Lengannya tak lagi merangkul punggung Samui, tetapi jatuh pasrah di kedua sisi tubuh tegangnya. Tak dipedulikannya tubuh Samui yang bersandar di bahunya. Wanita itu terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari suasana tegang di sekitarnya.

Sedangkan Ino beranjak ke arah tas tangannya berada di atas meja makan kering, tepat di samping dua buah piring berisi steak dan dua buah gelas berkaki berisi cairan merah keunguan. Ketika sudah mendapat apa yang ia cari, Ino mengeluarkan bungkusan persegi berwarna coklat gelap kemudian di letakkannya kotak itu di atas meja makan. Semua pergerakannya tak lepas dari mata hitam Sai.

"Selamat hari jadi yang keempat—" Ino memberi jeda sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin bergetar. "—dan selamat tinggal."

Sai masih tercengang melihat benda-benda yang ada di atas meja makannya ketika Ino sudah berlalu keluar dari apartemenya. Ia benar-benar lupa tentang hari jadi mereka berdua. Bodohnya.

Dan lebih bodoh lagi, kakinya yang tiba-tiba lumpuh untuk sekedar digerakkan mengejar wanita yang masih jadi kekasihnya setidaknya beberapa saat lalu. Di otaknya hanya terpikir kilasan-kilasan kebersamaan mereka berdua selama empat tahun ini. Dan rasa bersalahnya semakin membengkak hingga terasa menyesakkan.

\- The Bridal's Bride –

Seluruh penghuni kantor baik lelaki maupun wanita serempak mencurahkan beberapa detik waktunya untuk menatap heran wanita yang berlalu tanpa menghampiri meja resepsionis terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana tidak heran? Siapa wanita gila yang datang ke kantor masih menggunakan sandal rumahan dan wajah sembab dengan rambut yang sudah tak tertata rapi.

Dia, Yamanaka Ino—sadar jika sedari tadi dirinya jadi bahan tontonan orang yang dilewatinya. Bahkan selama di dalam lift pun Ino baru sadar penampilannya sehabis dari apartemen Sai berkat pantulan dari dinding lift. _Yuck!_ Benar-benar kacau. Ino tertawa miris dalam hati.

.

Sasuke Uchiha mengumpat pelan dari balik meja kerjanya sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke sosok tidak tahu sopan santun yang memasuki ruangannya tanpa berniat mengetuk dulu. Tetapi ketika netranya menangkap sosok Yamanaka Ino versi menyedihkannya Sasuke dengan cepat beranjak menghampiri wanita itu. Semakin dekat semakin Sasuke terheran menatap Ino dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kepala. Menimbulkan kerutan samar diantara kedua alis tebalnya. Bukannya seharusnya hari ini dia bersenang-senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih pucatnya itu? Lalu kenapa Ino ada disini?

"Hai Suke"

Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan suara serak Ino, Sasuke langsung bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Yang ditanya malah tertawa kosong. "Aku membencinya, Suke."

Dan bertambah dalam lah kerutan di dahi Sasuke.

Tawa tanpa nyawa Ino berhenti. "Aku—" Mengambil napas banyak-banyak karena dadanya terasa sesak, Ino melanjutkan dengan suara yang semakin serak "Aku membencinya...karena aku bukan satu-satunya." Satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipi Ino.

Tak perlu penjelasan panjang lebar untuk Sasuke segera merengkuh tubuh ringkih Ino ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Perlahan tubuh ringkih Ino bergetar. Isakan yang setengah mati ditahannya sedari melihat sang kekasih bercumbu di depan matanya hingga kini perlahan terdengar. Mulahnya hanya isakan kecil. Tetapi ketika Ino merasakan belaian lembut di rambutnya, isakan ino mengencang kemudian berubah menjadi raungan. Dan Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan Ino mencengkeram kuat jas yang melekat di punggungnya, serta basah yang semakin kentara di kemeja yang ia pakai ketika Ino semakin menyerukkan wajah di dekapan Sasuke.

Jujur, hati Sasuke berdenyut melihat Ino seperti ini sekarang. Ketika ia terbiasa tumbuh dengan mendengar tawa ceria nan konyol Ino di telinganya, suara raungan Ino menjadi sesuatu yang memicu ketenangannya runtuh. Direngkuhnya Ino semakin erat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ino?" Sasuke bertanya lirih.

Dan telinga Sasuke masih mendengar tangisan pilu Ino yang sungguh sangat asing di telinganya, sekaligus mencubit hatinya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: AMPUN! SaiIno-shipper-garis-keras, mohon jangan gorok hamba~ TT TT**

 **Jujur, bikin chapter ini juga bikin Sky ketar-ketir. Pasalnya Sky juga suka SaiIno. Suer ga bo'ong.**

 **Maaf juga kalo feelnya belom 'ngena' di hati. Maklum, remahan rengginang di toples kongguan mah bisa apa :")))))**

 **Chapter ini buat kamu. Iya kamu, yang masih setia mantengin TBBS dengan mental baja walaupun yang ngarang modelnya minta ditampol gini. Makasih masih setia baca :'***

 **RnR nya ditunggu ya~ Semoga suka~ :"***

 **Sign,**

 **Remahan rengginang di toples kongguan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto** _ **belongs to**_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! Hard OOC, Typo, Absurd, DLDR, Abal, Receh, Garing, Romens gagal, bahasa tidak baku, dan beberapa peringatan lainnya Sky lupa sebutin.**

 **Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan bila ada kesamaan kata-kata, setting, maupun alur. Terinspirasi dari beberapa sumber.**

* * *

 **THE BRIDAL'S BRIDE**

 _ **Skyzofrenia**_

.

.

.

Bahu ringkih Ino masih sedikit bergetar walaupun sudah tak ada isakan lagi yang keluar. Ia lelah setelah kurang lebih satu jam menangis sambil bergelung bagai bayi Koala di pangkuan Sasuke.

Iya. Di pangkuan Sasuke. Dengan tangan lelaki itu yang sesekali mengusap punggungnya. Entah sejak kapan posisi mereka seperti ini. Mungkin Ino terlalu asyik menangis hingga tidak menyadari manuver Sasuke sampai mereka berdua berakhir duduk di sofa dengan keadaan saling berpelukan.

"Ha—ah"

Helaan napas hangat yang menabrak pucuk kepalanya membuat perhatian Ino teralih, manik sayunya menengadah menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Sedang yang ditatap malah asyik menerawang.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Kerut tipis menghiasi dahi Ino yang tertutup anak rambut yang sudah acak-acakan. Tanpa melempar satupun kata, namun sepertinya Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kemeja ku basah." Lanjut Sasuke dengan mata yang melirik bergantian antara Ino dengan sisi kanan kemejanya yang memang basah total dengan tatapan penuh keluhan.

Ino pun mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, lalu kembali lagi menengadah, melirik kemeja Sasuke lagi, lalu menengadah lagi. Selanjutnya mereka saling berpandangan beberapa detik.

"Baiklah." Suaranya masih parau. Tapi setidaknya masih bisa ditangkap Sasuke dengan jelas.

Sebenarnya ucapan Sasuke tadi cuma bercanda. Toh ia tidak dihamili kan? Buat apa ia minta pertanggung jawaban. Hanya saja Sasuke sudah bingung duluan mencari topik pengalihan agar atmosfer 'aneh' karena keterdiaman Ino bisa hilang.

Tetapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Sasuke sungguh merasa menyesal pernah meminta hal _random_ itu pada Ino. Wanita itu malah meninggalkan jejak ingusnya di sana. Iya, di kemeja Sasuke.

 _Ewh!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadilah pacarku."

 _Ha?_

Belum juga Sasuke selesai mempersiapkan ceramah panjang lebarnya karena merasa telah dinodai Ino, perkataan singkat itu membuatnya menelan amarah kembali ke kerongkongan. Apa-apaan gadis sinting di hadapannya ini? Mengajak pacaran dengan ekspresi dan intonasi seperti sedang mengajaknya ke kantin. Dan lagi, hal-hal seperti 'menembak' itu bukan pekerjaan yang lumrah untuk kaum hawa kan? Harusnya ia sebagai pria yang mengatakannya.

Lagipula—Heh! Ini Ino. Wanita yang bahkan walaupun seluruh populasi kaum hawa tiba-tiba punah, tetap tak akan membuat Sasuke meliriknya.

"Bantu aku buktikan kepada Sai bahwa dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa."

"..."

"..."

Terlalu syok, baik keduanya mendadak hening. Setelah mengambil napas banyak-banyak, Sasuke baru bisa berpikir jernih. "Aku menolak."

Jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Sasuke membuat Ino mengernyitkan dahi. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Apa ia kurang cantik?

Atau kurang seksi?

Oh ayolah, ini Sasuke. Sasuke yang notabene pria yang paling dekat dengan Ino saja ogah menjadikan dia sebagai pacar, apalagi Sai? Pantas saja pria brengsek itu selingkuh darinya. Atau memang dalam kasus mereka, Sai tidak sepenuhnya bersalah.

Mungkin Ino memang tidak se menarik itu untuk dijadikan wanita satu-satunya. Mungkin Ino memang tidak layak untuk dimasukkan kriteria sebagai wanita-yang-ingin-dijadikan-sebagai-pacar oleh para pria, hingga posisinya di hati Sai tergeser bahkan terdepak dan oleh wanita lain yang lebih _plus-plus_ darinya. Pantas saja pria itu tak segera melamarnya, rupanya ia tak pernah menganggap hubungan mereka serius. Memikirkan pemandangan mengerikan yang telah ia saksikan sebelumnya membuat mata Ino kembali basah. Ia menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Ino mencoba berpikiran positif terhadap Sai, namun tanpa sadar malah balik berpikiran negatif terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya Ino merasa kepercayaan dirinya yang sudah setinggi gunung sejak ia dilahirkan mendadak luruh bagai butiran debu di depan Sasuke. _Sahabat_ nya sendiri.

Dan si pantat ayam sialan itu tentu saja tak sadar bahwa kata-kata 'waras'nya telah mempengaruhi Ino sepenuhnya. Jika saja ia tidak segera mendapati Ino menundukkan wajahnya dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca dan bibir tertarik ke bawah.

"—Kecuali jika kau bisa menjauhkan gadis-gadis yang Kaasan sodorkan padaku."

Ino sudah cukup putus asa untuk membuat dirinya sendiri tidak terlihat 'ngenes' di depan Sai dengan secepatnya mencari pengganti pria pucat itu. Dan perkataan Sasuke sukses membuatnya kembali mendongak, masih dengan pipi lembab dan hidung semerah tomat.

"Apa?"

Melihat tampang bodoh Ino membuat Sasuke tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa atau menangis.

"Bantu aku menyingkirkan lalat-lalat pilihan Kaasan dan aku akan menjadi pacarmu. _Deal_?"

"..."

Sekarang gantian Ino-lah yang tidak tahu harus tertawa atau kembali menangis. Hey, bukankah pantat ayam ini ingin memanfaatkannya secara terang-terangan? Kalau begitu, baiklah! Biarlah mereka berdua menjalin hubungan di mata semua orang dan saling mendapat keuntungan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

" _Deal!_ " Ino tertawa serak. Jawaban singkat itu membuat sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke juga perlahan naik.

MAsa bodoh. Ino tak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi selain rencana-rencana yang akan mereka wujudkan di masa depan dengan 'status' baru mereka. Seperti apa yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya—Ino membantu Sasuke menjauhkan wanita-wanita cantik pilihan Mikoto yang dengan sinting ia sebut 'lalat', dan lelaki itu membantunya 'membalas' Sai. Ino sadar, setelah puas menghabiskan stok air matanya barulah ia bisa berpikir jernih. Hidup tak akan berakhir hanya dengan kehilangan satu pria. Dan pria itu sungguh bodoh jika ia menganggap bahwa Yamanaka Ino sama dengan perempuan lain. Cih! Ia benar-benar menantikan saat dimana Sai akan menyesali perbuatan dengan berlutut minta maaf di hadapannya. Kalau perlu di hadapan orang banyak.

.

.

.

Tentu tanpa Sasuke sebutkan, Ino juga tahu bahwa mereka tidak boleh terbawa perasaan jika tidak ingin ini semua berakhir buruk. Hei itu hal mudah! Toh partnernya bukan orang asing, melainkan Sasuke.

Sebaliknya, Ino benar-benar yakin bahwa di antara jutaan populasi pria di muka bumi pasti akan ada seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Dan Ino bertekad akan menemukan pria itu bahkan walau ia harus mencari ke sudut sudut terpencil Konoha atau dunia sekalipun! Secuil Shimura Sai yang tidak berharga tidak akan pernah menghalanginya. Ha!

Ino merasa _mood_ nya sudah kembali normal, bahkan kepercayaan dirinya kini sudah kembali tegak bagai gunung. Bukannya beranjak dari pangkuan, dengan penuh senyuman ia malah semakin merangsek ke dada bidang Sasuke. Kedua tangannya asyik melingkar sepanjang pinggang pria itu dan separuh wajah bahkan batang hidung Ino sudah tenggelam di ceruk lehernya. Tanpa persetujuan apa-apa, seiring napasnya makin teratur dan ia jatuh lelap.

Sasuke kesal? Tentu saja! Grrhh—Tidakkah Ino sadar bahwa lengannya sudah pegal sedari tadi menopang bayi Koala cengeng di pangkuannya ini agar tidak terjatuh? Ingin rasanya ia mengunyah wajah bengkak wanita tak peka ini. Hah~ Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menghela napas dengan sangaaaat pelan, takut jika pergerakannya membangunkan sang bayi Koala dari tidurnya. Dengan sangaaaat terpaksa pula ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, menjaga agar wanita ini tidak jatuh terjerembab ke lantai kantornya yang dingin nan keras—kemudian menyandarkan sisi wajahnya pada pucuk kepala Ino dan ikut memejamkan mata.

.

.

Emm, haruskah ku katakan pada mereka bahwa...kau juga tersenyum Sasuke?

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Bisa ajalu Sas! Wkwk Segini aja dulu ya:')))

Sky harus baca lg dari awal krn MASA IYA ADA ORANG BIKIN CERITA TAPI LUPA SAMA JALAN CERITANYA SENDIRI LOL /tapuq/

Kadang suka pgn nangis gitu kalo baca2 ripiu (Rasanya deg-degan macem anak SMA mau nembak gebetan modelan Mas Cuke) Takut ada yg gasuka sm ide ceritanya gicuu. Maafin yak kalo gak sempet bales ripiu satu-satu HEHEHEHE

Yah walaupun segini mungkin cuma nyelilit di sela-sela gigi tp semoga kalian suka yaa. Dan Yap! Cerita sebenarnya baru akan dimulai wkwkwk selamat menebak-nebak! Jangan lupa lemparkan kritik dan saran ya~

Bagi yang masih setia membaca fiksyen ini walaupun ceritanya terombang-ambing, terimakasih ea. Sini Sky cium satu-satu :"*

Bagi yang baru mampir kemari, Sky ucapkan selamat datang HEHEHEHE (2)

Sampai jumpa lagi~

 _Skyzofrenia._


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto** ** _belongs to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! Hard OOC, Typo, Absurd, DLDR, Abal, Receh, Garing, Romens gagal, Bahasa tidak baku, dan beberapa peringatan yang Sky lupa sebutin.**

 **Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan bila ada kesamaan kata-kata, setting, maupun alur. Terinspirasi dari beberapa sumber.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I'm telling you_

 _I softly whisper_

 _Tonight, You're my angel_

Ino mengernyit merasakan ponselnya berbunyi. Kami—sama, ia baru bisa tidur dini hari tadi karena kesakitan akibat nyeri datang bulan! Bajingan sialan mana yang punya seribu nyali untuk merusak tidur cantik Ino yang berharga?

Eh? Apakah Sai?

Emm... apakah pria itu mendadak amnesia atas kelakuan bejatnya tempo hari, kemudian dengan santainya menelpon Ino pagi-pagi seperti kebiasaannya?

Tapi... kenapa nada deringnya berbeda?

Butuh waktu hampir lima detik untuk mengembalikan ingatan Ino bahwa jari jempolnya sudah benar-benar telah memasukkan nomor Sai dalam daftar blokir dari kontaknya—dengan kesadaran penuh dan tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun. Lantas siapa pelaku dibalik bunyi nada dering itu? Ino terus berpikir hingga tak menyadari bahwa ponselnya sudah senyap, tanda si penelpon telah mengakhiri panggilan.

Namun belum sempat Ino berkedip, ponselnya sudah kembali berdering. Takut jika memang ada sesuatu yang penting, tangan putih Ino pun menyambar benda pipih itu kemudian langsung mendekatkannya ke telinga setelah menggeser tombol hijau. Tentu saja dengan posisi tubuh tenggelam di dalam selimut dan hanya pucuk pirangnya saja yang terlihat sedikit menyembul.

 _'Hei bodoh. Bangun.'_

"..."

'...'

"..."

'...'

"UCHIHA SASUKEEE!"

Dan seluruh penghuni kediaman Yamanaka pun bangun seketika.

* * *

 **THE BRIDAL'S BRIDE**

 _ **Skyzofrenia**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sialan kau Suke. Sudah bosan hidup ya?!"

 _'Santai saja. Ingin merobek gendang telinga ku ya?'_

"Aku akan merobek isi kepala mu!"

 _'Ck wanita yang sedang datang bulan memang mengerikan.'_

"Si—"

 _'Cepat siap-siap. Limabelas menit lagi kujemput. Kita punya mangsa baru.'_ Klik.

Tidak menunggu Ino menjawab, si penelpon yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang bujang lapuk paling tampan itu pun telah menutup panggilan secara sepihak. Membuat Ino sudah misuh-misuh di pagi hari. Idiot sialan itu.

Kesal, Ino sengaja berlama-lama berendam di kamar mandi. Belum lagi mencuci rambut indahnya yang panjaaang sampai-sampai sengaja ia ulangi dua atau tiga kali, entah sudah berapa puluh menit ia berada di dalam sana. Ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, seluruh ruangan bernuansa ungu itu pun semerbak beraroma lavender kemanapun Ino melangkah.

Ketika pantat Ino sudah duduk manis di jok mobil samping pengemudi, mata jernihnya sudah bisa melihat ekspresi kecut Sasuke. Ha! Rasakan itu. Siapa suruh membangunkan harimau tidur.

Sasuke—dengan wajah yang benar-benar kusut nan cemberut dan pandangan mematikan—mengulurkan tangan ke jok penumpang dan meraih sekantong plastik kemudian menaruhnya asal ke pangkuan Ino, kemudian dengan cuek mulai menjalankan kemudi. Ketika si pirang melongok ke isi kantong, sontak wajahnya bertambah cerah seratus kali lipat.

Coklat rendah lemak! Es krim! Almond kering!

Ahh~ Ino sudah akan menciumi wajah kaku lelaki di sampingnya jika tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang mengemudi. Peka sekali siiih~ jadi gemas hihihi. Sayang sekali tak laku-laku.

.

.

.

"Halo Suke, kau dimana?"

'...'

"Oh—aku bisa melihatmu." Ino mendekat ke sebuah meja yang hanya diisi seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang pria berambut gelap, lebih tepatnya mendekat ke si pria. Ketika pria berambut gelap yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu 'melihat' Ino, ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menjemput Ino ke dalam pelukan.

"Lama menunggu?" Sialan, sejak kapan suara Ino bisa selembut ini? Membuat Sasuke merinding kalau boleh jujur.

"Tidak juga. Duduklah, kau pasti lelah." Ujar Sasuke tak kalah ewh—lembut—ewh, sambil membimbing Ino duduk tepat di kursi sebelahnya.

"Mau kupesankan Limun dingin?" Ino hanya mengangguk kalem sambil memasang senyum manis.

Ketika Sasuke selesai berbicara dengan pelayan, ia pura-pura tidak menyadari tampang kaku-kaku-tersakiti wanita di hadapannya dan malah menoleh ke tampang palsu Ino. "Oh Ino perkenalkan, Karin. Karin, ini Ino" Ujarnya masih kalem.

"Yamanaka Ino, _pacar_ Sasuke—kun. Senang bertemu denganmu Karin—san" Ino yang juga berpura-pura tidak menangkap perubahan ekspresi wanita berkacamata di hadapannya berujar kalem, mengulurkan tangan tentu dengan senyum bisnis yang semakin merekah. Ia tidak berbohong, toh dirinya dan Sasuke saat ini memang sedang berpacaran kok. Batinnya tertawa jahat.

Bukannya menjawab sapaan Ino, wanita yang bernama Karin itu malah mengadap Sasuke. "Apa-apaan ini Sasuke—san? Dia siapa?"

"Yamanaka Ino, _pacarku_." Jawab Sasuke teramat enteng.

Sedang ekspresi Karin kian memburuk, ia menggebrak meja seraya berdiri—membuat seisi restoran bahkan si pelayan malang pun kaget hingga tak sengaja membasahi seragamnya dengan Limun dingin pesanan Sasuke—kemudian menyambar tas tangan yang ada di sampingnya dengan kasar, berbalik dan melangkah barbar ke arah pintu restoran.

Tanpa membalas jabat tangan Ino.

"Sudah kubilang, wanita itu merepotkan." Sasuke menghela napas melas dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku tidak." Jawab Ino kalem juga dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Sasuke? tentu saja otomatis meliriknya sebal.

.

.

.

"APA LAGI KALI INI SASUKE?"

Teriakan Mikoto menggelegar, bahkan sebelum Sasuke dan Ino menjejakkan kaki di pelataran mansion Uchiha. Dan berlanjut ketika dua kepala masing-masing berambut gelap dengan kilau biru dan pirang panjang menyembul di ruang tamu kediaman.

"Apa kau memanfaatkan Ino-chan ku lagi?!" Mikoto menghampiri mereka sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Sasuke sepertinya sudah tahu seperti apa nasib daun telinga nya sebentar lagi, maka ia segera berlindung di belakang punggung Ino. "Kaasan belum lihat beritanya ya?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, dasar anak nakal! Berita apa lagi hah?!" Mikoto sudah dibutakan oleh amarah tanpa sungkan menerjang ke sosok di belakang Ino. Kemudian terjadilah aksi kucing-kucingan dengan tubuh Ino yang ditarik ke kanan-kiri sampai kepalanya pusing.

"Ayolah Kaasan, aku tidak berbohong! Lihat saja kiriman terbaru akun gosip di sosial media jika tidak percaya."—Tolong jangan menilai Sasuke negatif dahulu karena tahu hal-hal semacam itu. Berterimakasih kepada gadis pirang di depannya dan tak lupa sang mama tercinta yang telah meracuninya dengan konten-konten tak berfaedah itu.

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Mikoto jadi penasaran, ibu dua anak itu langsung menyambar ponsel pintarnya sendiri. Selagi sang ibu sedang sibuk dengan pencariannya, Sasuke dan Ino diam-diam melarikan diri ke dapur melewati Fugaku dan Itachi yang tengah mengobrol entah apa di ruang makan.

"KAMI-SAMA!" Seruan Mikoto kembali membahana. Fugaku mengernyit, sejak kapan istrinya jadi hobi berteriak?

Mikoto pun segera menyusul ke ruang makan dengan pantulan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Ia bergegas memeluk Ino sambil berujar, "Ino-chan." Dengan nada sedikit prihatin.

Mungkin karena terbawa perasaan mood Ino jadi sedikit cengeng, ia berniat membalas pelukan wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya itu kemudian menangis mengadu seperti anak kecil penuh keluhan. Namun belum sampai tangan Ino membalas pelukan Mikoto, sang ibu negara kedua itu berujar, "Akhirnya kalian putus juga!" Dengan nada yang begitu lega membuat tangan Ino membatu—bahkan Fugaku dan Itachi pun ikut terdiam. Suasana termehek-mehek beberapa saat lalu mendadak buyar sudah.

Kemudian Mikoto melepaskan pelukan mereka secara sepihak lantas berganti memeluk Sasuke. "Kerja bagus Suke!" Ucap Mikoto bangga sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke. Fugaku dan Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terbatuk kering, berakting pura-pura tidak mendengar sesuatu kemudian melanjutkan diskusi mereka yang tertunda seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Jangan tanya Ino. Suasana hatinya mendadak anjlok karena awalnya ia kira Mikoto berkaca-kaca memeluknya untuk memberi kata-kata mutiara pasca putusnya dengan Sai, bukannya malah berkaca-kaca karena menangis bahagia seperti ini. _Kami-sama~_ Batin Ino ngenes.

Malamnya, atmosfer di ruang makan kediaman Uchiha malam itu entah kenapa tampak sumringah tidak seperti biasanya—terimakasih kepada aura yang disebarkan Mikoto. Sedangkan di sisi Ino malah terasa sedikit suram seperti ada awan mendung tepat di atas kepalanya entah berisi badai hujan atau petir. Iseng ia menoleh ke arah para pria Uchiha, Fugaku dan Itachi masih saja kalem seperti biasa. Ketika tiba ia melirik Sasuke, si empunya malah asyik mengunyah makanan. Merasa ada yang mengawasi Sasuke balas melirik Ino. Masih dengan kegiatan mengunyah Sasuke kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya—dengan ekspresi provokatif tentu saja. Ino melotot.

Jika saja saat ini tidak sedang makan bersama dan hanya ada mereka berdua, sudah bisa dipastikan Ino akan naik ke atas meja untuk memuaskan rasa gatal di telapak tangannya dengan menampar pipi mulus Sasuke.

Sampai ketika mereka berdua pamit pulang—Sasuke pulang ke apartemen tentu saja—Mikoto masih saja menebar aura bahagia. Ketika mobil Sasuke meninggalkan pelataran Uchiha barulah ibu dua anak itu kemudian menyambar ponselnya secepat kilat, mengutak-atiknya sebentar kemudian menempelkan di telinga. Rupanya ia sedang menelpon seseorang. Ketika telepon sudah tersambung, Mikoto otomatis memekik bahagia. "Sara!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Oh Ino, kebetulan ada yang ingin Ibu tanyakan." Ibunya, Yamanaka Sara sudah menanti di ruang tamu datang mendekatinya.

Ino melemparkan pandangan bertanya, menunggu sang ibu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau dan Sasuke pacaran ya?" Sara memang sudah tahu perihal putusnya ia dengan Sai berikut cerita dibaliknya, namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Ino sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Jadi ketika Mikoto menelponnya beberapa menit lalu ia sempat kaget.

Ino hanya menaikkan alis dan mengangguk santai sebagai tanggapan. Tumben-tumbenan ibunya kepo hanya untuk masalah remeh begini. Ayolah ia hanya memacari Sasuke, bukannya seorang raja minyak dari daratan Timur Tengah atau bahkan _Crazy Rich Asian_. Sepele, ok.

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

 _What the_ — Ino terkejut bukan main.

Hello~ Belum juga berpacaran genap seminggu, sudah disodorkan pertanyaan keramat ini. Lagipula, ia dan Sasuke berpacaran hanya untuk kepentingan masing-masing dan bukan karena saling suka! Mau dijawab apa?

 _'Oh Ibuku sayang, aku dan Sasuke berpacaran hanya sekedar_ settingan _'_

Bah. Tentu saja kalimat itu terucap hanya dalam batin Ino. Jika mulutnya berani menyuarakan, sudah pasti ia akan jadi Rapunzel si tahanan rumah selama lebih dari tiga bulan.

Jadi demi keamanan bersama, Ino hanya berlalu santai ke kamarnya di lantai atas tanpa ada niat menjawab pertanyaan berbobot sang ibu. Tidak perduli se antusias apapun Sara mengejarnya bak reporter haus berita, sampai sosoknya tenggelam ditelan pintu kamar pun Ino masih saja bungkam.

Benar, demi keamanan bersama.

.

.

.

Waktu cepat berlalu, tanpa terasa terasa sudah satu bulan pacaran _settingan_ ini mereka lakukan. Dan itu juga berarti sudah hampir seminggu Sasuke ada di Kiri untuk urusan pekerjaan, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di Konoha. Yah meskipun setiap hari pria itu akan selalu menelponnya setiap pagi untuk jadi alarm baru menggantikan Sai—kemudian mereka hanya berkirim pesan tidak lebih dari tiga kali selama sehari.

Maklumlah, keduanya sedang sama-sama super sibuk. Sasuke dengan proyek pembukaan pusat perbelanjaan baru di Kiri, dan Ino dengan kegiatan peragaan busana koleksi terbarunya yang akan diadakan lusa. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Ino sedikit merindukan pria menyebalkan itu disampingnya. SEDIKIT. Dan catat itu dengan huruf kapital.

Tapi dengan adanya peragaan busana ini agaknya mengurangi pikiran Ino yang sedikit absud. Kalau ditanya apakah Ino sesibuk itu? Tentu saja ia sangat sangaaat sibuk. Peragaan busana adalah agenda penting untuk karirnya. Dan ia benar-benar tak ingin ada kesalahan dalam acara, jadi ia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri baik itu waktu maupun tenaga.

Seperti sekarang contohnya. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk mengatur para model yang akan memamerkan hasil karyanya. Ia tenggelam dalam diskusi dengan para kru akan gaun apa dan riasan dengan konsep seperti apa yang sekiranya akan disematkan pada masing-masing dari total belasan peragawati cantik di ruang rapat siang itu. Ketika ia selesai mendengarkan pendapat dari salah satu kru, ponselnya berdering tanda pesan masuk.

 ** _Dari: Sasuke_**

 _Jangan lupa makan._

Singkat. Tapi seketika membuat ino melihat jam di ujung layar ponselnya—hampir pukul dua siang. Dan karena itulah ia menunda rapat sebentar, memberi waktu untuk para kru, asisten, beserta model untuk makan siang.

Untung saja ada Sasuke yang walaupun sama sibuknya, tetap tak lupa mengingatkan ia untuk mengisi perut setiap hari. Jika tidak mungkin ia benar-benar akan melupakan kegiatan penting itu.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam peragaan busana berlangsung. Aula gedung yang disulap dengan keseluruhan warna putih seperti suasana altar pernikahan pun tampak sudah penuh dengan para undangan dan awak media. Acara yang selalu diadakan setiap enam bulan sekali itu selalu saja disambut dengan antusias, bahkan ada salah satu stasiun televisi yang berniat menayangkannya secara langsung karena banyak para undangan yang berasal dari para petinggi dunia mode. Sepopuler itu lah reputasi seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Jika persiapan acara saja sudah cukup menguras tenaga, belum lagi hari-H nya. Andaikan para reporter turut meliput _backstage_ maka bisa dipastikan seluruh dunia akan tahu betapa repot dan cerewetnya Yamanaka Ino sekarang dibalik panggung yang cantik malam itu. Mulai dari mondar mandir antara ruang ganti, ruang kontrol dan belakang panggung, hingga _walkie talkie-_ nya yang tak pernah diam.

Ia sibuk sedari pagi bahkan sampai lupa pukul berapa tepatnya ia terakhir makan hari ini. Bukan karena ia malas untuk makan atau malah sedang berdiet, namun karena ia benar-benar lupa dan tidak ada waktu berhenti barang sejenak untuk mengisi perut. Ia hanya menggenggam satu kantong kecil permen kemanapun ia pergi untuk setidaknya menjaga agar kadar gula darahnya tidak turun dan berakhir pingsan. Seluruh proses jalannya acara pun selalu ia pantau melalui _walkie-talkie_ walaupun saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang ganti, karena sebentar lagi waktunya penutupan acara dan ia diharuskan tampil di panggung.

Nah, sudah saatnya ia keluar. Setelah memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya yang sedari tadi kaku dengan mencoba tersenyum beberapa kali, ia berjalan perlahan keluar dari balik panggung di dampingi salah satu model yang memegang tangannya sepanjang catwalk. Ia menggunakan gaun kuning pucat panjang dan riasan sederhana, dikelilingi para model yang seluruhnya bergaun layaknya seorang pengantin tidak membuatnya terlihat layu. Namun malah terkesan anggun dan apa adanya dengan segala kecantikan yang ia punya.

Dari atas sini Ino bisa melihat puluhan lampu blits dan tepuk tangan riuh untuknya. Ketika ia sedang asyik tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangan, matanya menangkap suatu warna mencolok diantara para undangan yang hadir—kepala merah jambu. Ino mengernyit, seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengundang Haruno Sakura ke acaranya. Mengapa ia bisa ada disini? Apakah ia salah satu kenalan?

Ah tidak penting. Ia sedang sibuk melebarkan senyum bisnis andalannya sambil menerima beberapa karangan bunga cantik dari keluarga, rekan, dan perwakilan kru serta model. Tidak sempat hanya untuk memikirkan salah satu mantan Sasuke yang telah menghilang sejak lama dan mendadak kembali muncul di acaranya. Dan saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok tegap seorang pria—dengan setelan baju kerja dan buket bunga tulip kuning besar di tangannya diantara sisa-sisa sorot lampu kamera, berjalan mendekat.

Ino membeku selama beberapa detik. Sontak menyerahkan karangan bunga yang dari tadi ia peluk bahkan tanpa menengok kepada salah satu model cantik di sampingnya, kemudian bergegas ke arah lelaki yang sekarang sudah berhasil naik ke atas panggung.

Melihat Ino yang menuju ke arahnya, sang pria merentangkan lembut kedua tangannya dan Ino pun sukses mendarat ke pelukan pria itu.

"Merindukanku?" Ia terkekeh.

Ino diam tidak merespon. Hanya tangannya yang semakin erat mengalung di leher dan bahu pria itu.

Tak perduli lampu blits kamera yang kian kejam menyorot mereka, tak perduli seluruh penikmat televisi menyaksikan, yang ia tahu hanya ia begitu merindukan pria yang memeluknya saat ini. Satu minggu tidak bertemu ternyata cukup untuk membuat Ino menyadari bahwa ia terlalu terbiasa dengan sosok ini disampingnya, dan tidak bisa terlalu lama menjauh darinya se-menyebalkan apapun dia.

Ino sedikit melonggarkan pelukan untuk mendongak menatap langsung wajah maskulin itu. Ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memasang raut wajah marah. Namun mata birunya agak sedikit berkaca-kaca mengkhianati, semakin berkilau indah karena pantulan lampu-lampu kejam yang sedari tadi menyoroti mereka. Menyebabkan visual itu bukannya terlihat kejam malah tampak sedikit imut.

"Kau terlambat, Suke."

Dan Uchiha Sasuke pun semakin melebarkan seringainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N** : Kalo masih ada yg bilang ini kurang panjang, mending ke rumah Sky sini. Bantuin Sky ngetik HEHE /tapuq/

Aduh Sky udah gangerti lagi mau ngomong apa.

Intinya semoga suka yaa :*

Kasih pendapat, kritik, dan saran di kolom ripiu eaa. Mau buat Sky, buat Mba Ino, Mas Sasuke, ataupun buat ngajak kenalan Mba2 pelayan restorannya juga boleh HEHE (2)

Terimakasih masih sudi membaca bahkan sampai A/N nya yg tdk berfaedah pun juga dibaca HEHE (3)

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

 _Skyzofrenia._


End file.
